365 day writing challenge!
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Like the title says, 365 days, writing, challenge. Self explanatory. A bunch of oneshots based on a new prompt each day for 365 days. Shippings will be contestshipping, ikarishipping, pokeshipping and possibly more! Be prepared for a lot of romance and maybe a dash of humor. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. New beginnings

**Prompt: New beginnings**

** Pokeshipping**

She never said so, but new beginnings scared her. Going to a different region, training a new Pokémon, making new friends…The list goes on. Anything to do with begin sounded bad to her. It's why she couldn't travel with Ash anymore. She couldn't handle jumping and doing something new without breaking down and wanting to cry. The decision had been hard. On one hand, she desperately wanted to travel with Ash, the boy she'd learned to love. Wait…Love? No, surely not. Who was she kidding? She was Misty and she wasn't in love with some dense kid. Ha, ha, that was laughable. She had just made a good friend. She wanted to travel with Brock too! Just the three of them, and she liked it like that, but she was still afraid. New beginnings meant that she didn't know everything. She had to learn and she couldn't show Ash that she knew what she was doing because truthfully, she didn't. So she'd had to come back and do the same thing over again, but it was comfortable. She knew what she was doing. She could beat the kids that came in with her training skills and strength. Most of the time. She panicked whenever she saw a Pokémon she wasn't familiar with; from another region. Which brought her to her current battle.

Her palms were sweating. She was nervous. She'd never seen that Pokémon before. It was…*gulp* new.

It was green, standing on two legs with a yellow belly. It had a tail with a leaf shape at the end. Its eyes had yellow rings around them. What was this thing? It was strange.

The trainer itself was strange. It was a boy, who looked around her age, but she couldn't be sure. He mumbled his words. She could never hear him properly. He kept his head down, not looking at her. His hair was covered by the yellow hood of his jacket. On his belt were 5 other Pokéballs. One of them kept on moving, like the Pokémon inside was trying to come out, but the boy kept one hand over it.

She tried, she really did, but it was obvious from the very beginning that she wasn't going to win. This trainer was experienced, much more than her. She sighed as she called back her unconscious Starmie.

"Good job Snivy, return now," the boy mumbled. This time his voice was a little clearer. Something tingled at the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"Good job," she said, forcing a smile, "You did great. Here's your cascade badge." She held it out in the palm of her hand. He shook his head. She tilted hers, very confused.

"I didn't come here for the badge," he said.

"Well then what did you come here for?" she snapped, "You've wasted me time…uh." Great. She'd forgotten to take his name. Oh no, she wasn't that stupid. She distinctly remembered him muttering something she couldn't quite hear. At the time she'd shrugged it off, but now she wished she could remember.

"What's your name again?" she asked, feeling stupid for it. The boy chuckled and something fluttered in her stomach. She quickly pushed it down.

"Ketchum," he said, "Ash Ketchum." He looked up and threw his hood back, revealing both his chocolate coloured eyes and the red and white cap that hid his frizzy black hair. The Pokéball that had been moving at his belt suddenly released itself as he took his hand away, a very upset looking Pikachu coming out. It crossed its arms and chattered away angrily to his trainer before it spotter the orange-haired gym leader who was currently frozen on the spot. It cried out and ran to her, suddenly forgetting about being angry with Ash and focused on climbing up her legs and into her arms where he begged for attention.

"Ash?" Misty said, her hand automatically reaching to stroke Pikachu's head, "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" He chuckled, looking down at his unusual bright yellow clothing.

"Couldn't have you recognising me until I'd done what I came here for," he said, "that's also why I had to put Pikachu in his ball. Sorry buddy." Pikachu chattered crossly and then sighed, resigning itself to being scratched behind the ear.

"What did you come for?" Misty asked, "You said you didn't want a cascade badge. That's not like you. What did you come here for then?" He chuckled again.

"Maybe I will take that badge then," he joked, "But in all seriousness, I came here for you."

"What?" she squeaked. He moved closer and she could feel her cheeks heating up, not sure if she was reading too much into the meaning of his words.

"Just like I thought," he said, "you aren't getting enough experience with Pokémon from other regions. I want to take you with me again."

"Ash, I've said before, I can't go," she whispered, "I have to run the gym." And a new region sounded scary. He grinned.

"I have three things Misty," he said, "One, I've already talked to your sisters about this and they said they'd take over seriously until you come back. Two-" He paused, leant over and pecked her lips "-I've been waiting too long to do that and I'm not going back with nothing. Three, I didn't say I was giving you a choice." Still surprised from the kiss, she could only let out a strangled squeak as he lifted her up like she weighed nothing and swung her over his shoulder.

"So you got her?" someone asked. Brock was here too.

"Sure did," Ash said, "She was completely helpless."

"Ash Ketchum! She yelled, "You are in so much trouble! Put me down! You are so lucky I don't have my mallet with me." He chuckled as she pounded her fists on his back, getting more agitated by the second.

"Now that's the Misty I love," he said. She stopped.

"Love?" she questioned. He placed her down gently and nodded, looking into her eyes. He looked a little nervous and so she offered him a smile, blushing a little as she answered him back. He grinned and entwined their fingers, aware that there was a third person with them. She was going to a new region, to look at new Pokémon with a new relationship. She smiled slightly. Maybe, she thought, a new beginning wasn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Great, first one and I already messed up. Misty is way OOC and it's so cheesy! Anyway, I better explain what this is. I have found a 365 day writing challenge. Yay! Go me. So I thought I'd give it a shot. Basically I get a new prompt every day for what I'm going to write about. You heard me right, 365 days of writing. A whole year with a oneshot for each day. Obviously this is the first one and obviously there will be times that it will be impossible for me to upload, there are problems out there, but I will do my best to upload every day. This is so I can practise getting into a regular writing routine again. They're only short oneshots, so hopefully they won't interfere with my other stories (because I will still be uploading them as well). So the pairings I will be doing (I'll mention specifically which one I'm writing about at the top) are; Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Caffeineshipping (for all you who love Mina and Jaiden romance). There will possibly be others, but I will specify at the top of the page what it is. So we'll see how I go with these ;P Please review. It would be really encouraging to have some support in this ;P**


	2. Cause-effect

**Prompt: Cause/Effect**

**Contestshipping**

He almost burst out laughing. He was currently sitting in science class where for some reason the teacher had decided to talk about cause and effect. Why was he covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to stay quiet in the silent lecture? Because this guy was describing the relationship between him and May! Not chemicals. Well, that's not entirely true. He was talking about chemicals, but Drew couldn't help but apply the teachings to himself and his rival that he just happen to have been moved next to.

He'd accidentally let out a short chortle at the very start. The teacher had immediately moved him up the front next to the brunette, who didn't look happy at sharing a desk with him.

She didn't look at all amused at the way he was clamping his hand over his mouth and pinching himself on the arm to redirect his attention and delay the inevitable laugh. He didn't want to be moved again. Not when he was next to May, the object of his affections, and able to blame it on the fact that he had been moved next to her.

But it was just so funny. Cause and effect. That was him and May in three words. He was the cause, she was the effect. The cause started it, the effect was the results. He'd be the one to start it, she'd be the one to react. The bigger the cause, the larger the effect. The more he teased, the more she'd get angry. It fit. It just did.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Well, if he was going down, she would be coming with him. He bent over to her, deliberately cupping his hand over her ear and putting his lips near her skin when he was sure the teacher was looking. He felt her skin heat up, the warmth radiating off her. She was blushing. Another example of cause and effect.

He let it go, laughing as he pulled away from her flushed face. Oh Arceus, her face was even more hilarious. And the teacher was furious. And oh Mew, if he didn't stop he'd wet his pants.

"What is so funny Hayden?" the teacher said, slapping his hands down on the desk in front of him. Drew just laughed and shook his head. How on earth was he supposed to explain it? He didn't get why it was so funny. It just was.

"What were you whispering about Maple?" The teacher asked poor May, who was just as confused by the strange reaction of her rival.

"Nothing," she said.

"You know you can't whisper in class," the teacher said, "both of you, out now. Sit in the office. I'll talk to you after class."

"But-" May started to protest.

"Don't talk back!" The teacher cut her off, "just go." May stood up, grabbing her books and angrily stormed into the office, dragging Drew with her. Once the door was shut she rounded on him and pushed him to the ground, towering over him.

"What's the purpose of this Drew?" she demanded, "You dragged me into your silly mess." Drew just laughed, holding his stomach from the cramp he was getting.

"What is so funny?" she asked, genuinely curious now.

"Cause and effect," he gasped out.

"What?" she asked.

"Me and you," he said.

"I repeat, what is so funny about me and you," she said. She waited until he'd stopped laughing.

"It's us May," he said, grinning, "We're the cause and effect."

"I don't understand," she said. He grinned.

"I'm the cause, you're the effect," he said, "It's us." She tilted her head.

"I don't get what you mean," she said, "I'm not a chemical reaction."

"I'll show you," he said, grinning, "Here's the cause." He pulled her down suddenly and before she knew it, he was kissing her. She squeaked in surprise, her face heating up. He pulled away. Her eyes widened and she ripped herself from his grip.

"Drew Hayden! What on Arceus did you do that for?" she asked.

"And here comes the effect," he said, smirking. Her face went even redder. Her fists clenched by her sides.

"You are so lucky I don't have a Misty mallet," she yelled, "I can't believe you'd do that just so you can show something you were stupid laughing at! You can't just take a girl's kiss for no reason! You idiot Drew!" She continued to yell at him and he was sure the class could hear her. Oh she was mad. Now was the time to get a positive effect.

"I love you," he said, interrupting the rest of her rant. She stopped.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Get your hearing checked out," he said, "I said I love you." Her eyes went wide, taking it in. He raised his eyebrows at her. She suddenly wondered how he was managing to keep his cool after admitting something like that. He moved his hand in an expectant motion and she realized she hadn't said anything back. Her tongue felt like it was made of rubber and she couldn't speak properly. Instead she just moved herself closer and rubbed her nose with his. He grinned, getting everything he needed from that simple action. He once again caught her lips with his. He barely heard the sound of the door opening and then a gasp.

"DETENTION!" He pulled way and smirked.

"I was just demonstrating cause and effect," he said innocently.

* * *

**A/N: This one fit well. ****Seriously. ****I saw the prompt and immediately was like "Drew and May". Definitely the right choice. Maybe Drew was a little OOC, but I liked the way this one turned out. ****What do you think the teacher would say next? ****Review please. **


	3. Peace of Mind

**Prompt: Peace of mind**

**I****karishipping**

She was worried. Paul was behind the closed doors of the operating room now. And it was all her fault. She should've been more prepared. If only she hadn't gone out, if only she hadn't run into that Ursaring; maybe Paul would still be ok.

Dawn had decided to go out for a walk when she got lost. And it got dark quick after that. She'd fumbled around for a while, hitting herself mentally for not bringing one of her Pokémon. Then she'd stumbled into a cave. It was cold, but sheltered and Dawn had thought it was hopeless to try to get anywhere without the light of day. Little did she know there was an Ursaring in there. So when Paul has come past, seen her and hissed at her to come out, she stubbornly refused. He'd made a move to come and get her himself, but she backed away. Of course then, she had to have bumped into the Ursaring.

At first she'd been confused by the feeling of fur, but then horror had crashed upon her about the same time Paul had knocked her to the ground before the Ursaring could take a swipe at her. She'd squeaked under his sudden weight on top of her, but she was too scared to do anything else. Paul hissed as the claws scraped along his back. After that move, he'd gotten back up, quick and agile and pulled her to her feet, ushering her out of the cave as he reached for his Pokéballs. Panic reflected on his face as he realized that his Pokéballs were no longer on his belt. They'd fallen off and had rolled away from him. He ducked out the way of another slash as he looked around for them.

All the while, Dawn had run out and was hiding behind a boulder. She was scared and the sounds of Paul's grunts and short cries of pain were haunting as he battle the Pokémon with his bare fists. She peeked over the boulder and screamed when she saw the condition he was now in. Covered in blood, Pokémon claw marks all over his body. There was no way he'd be able to win. Maybe he knew that and that's why when he saw he, he told her to run and not look back, but Dawn was frozen. She squeezed her eyes closed and covered her ears, unable to watch as the Ursaring once again attacked and Paul collapsed. She felt something by her foot and her eyes snapped open. Apparently sensing his master in trouble, Torterra had released himself and was looking around. Seeing Paul on the ground and the Ursaring above him, about to unleash what would possibly be a move to finish him, Torterra used hyper beam on the Ursaring. The Ursaring had then focused on Torterra where a brutal Pokémon battle commenced.

Dawn had then run to Paul, sobbing by now, wondering what had possessed him to do that. He was always cold to her. He always called her troublesome and she only seemed to irritate him. She pressed her ear against his bloody chest, relieved to feel warmth and hear a feint heartbeat. But then she didn't know what to do next. There was no way she could carry him anywhere; and even if she could, she was still lost.

Torterra had then come up beside her, having knocked the Ursaring unconscious. He motioned to his back and Dawn immediately understood what he was saying. With a great deal of effort and gentleness, she managed to haul Paul onto Torterra's back. She climbed on after to keep him still and to make sure he wouldn't fall off. She was kind of worried, at the back of her mind, that Torterra wouldn't be able to make it very far after that battle, but he proved her wrong. He was Paul's Pokémon after all and all of Paul's Pokémon were strong.

The rest had been a blur. A bunch of bright lights and loud noises as they took Paul on a stretcher and into the operating room. He had apparently been wounded worse than those she could see. She had accidentally overheard something about a blood transfusion and him not making it and she honestly wished she didn't.

It was only when Torterra had kindly led her trembling form to a seat to sit down, did she realize that Paul had called her name. Twice. And she cried. For the fact that she'd been so mean to him and now he was suffering because of her selfishness.

She kept herself up as long as she could, but it was useless. Paul had been in the operating theatre for hours now and she'd already been awake almost 24 hours. She was tired and emotionally drained.

When she woke up, she found herself on the cold tiled floor of the waiting room, someone gently shaking her awake. She groggily looked up to the smiling face of a nurse, who kindly led her to a spare room and tucked her into bed, assuring her that she'd wake Dawn once Paul was ok.

Hours later she was again awoken by the same nurse, saying that Paul was ok, and even awake now. Still half asleep, she tumbled out of bed and stumbled blindly to the room number she's been told. She burst through the door, startling Reggie, who'd been called and come in as soon as he heard about Paul's condition. Paul took one look at her and smirked, chuckling, wincing slightly as he moved. She tilted her head, confused. He told her that she looked a mess. She looked down, taking in her appearance, thoroughly embarrassed that she'd come in like this.

Her dress was crumbled and stained reddish/brown by Paul's blood. Patches of dirt coated her entire outfit. Her hair was messy, knotted and filled with sticks and leaves that she didn't even know was there. She felt the her left cheek and was absolutely horrified to find it was wet with drool.

She offered Paul a sheepish smile, making him chuckle slightly again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're too weak, troublesome," he said. She pouted, but didn't yell at him like she usually would. She owed him her life and just hearing him say that, gave her the peace of mind she'd been searching for while waiting for him to be ok. Paul frowned, confused at her reaction. Reggie, seeing the exchange, decided it might be best to leave them alone for a while.

"I'm going to go…uh…To the…uh…Bathroom," he said. Paul frowned even more, already catching on to what his brother was doing.

"You just went to the bathroom," Paul pointed out. Reggie thought for a split second.

"Too much coffee," Reggie said, flashing Paul a brief and cheeky grin before dashing out. Paul sighed.

"What's troubling you troublesome?" Paul asked, deciding he'd be better off getting this over and done with. He wasn't one to beat around the bush after all.

"I just don't understand," Dawn said, "Why you would do that for me. It seems so unlike you to help me." Paul looked dead in her eyes, unafraid.

"I guess it's because despite what I say, I care about you troublesome," he said, "that and I'm not really _that_ heartless." Dawn pouted.

"Quit calling me troublesome," she said half-heartedly-he did just admit that he cared for her after all, "You had no trouble saying my name before." Paul snorted.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not that soft," he said, smirking while leaving Dawn's so called peaceful mind confused at how saying her name made him soft.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure I used the prompt in the right way, but that was all I could think of. Having peace of mind after finding out someone's ok. Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	4. Childhood memories

**Prompt: Childhood memories**

**Caffeineshipping**

Mina smiled as she looked at another photo. She was just having a lazy day and had found her old photo album. She looked so chubby and pink as a baby. It was kinda funny. She was a fat little toddler. She could remember some of the things in the photos.

There was one where she was all tangled up in string. That wasn't really her fault. She'd been curious as why it kept coming out and made a huge mess.

There was the time she opened the gate and ran across to the park. The photo was taken of her with a cheeky smile, reaching up to open the latch, her dad's Leafeon boosting her up. She remembered her parents had let her go out and across the road, where she'd run around in the park, a giggling mess as she tried not to get caught.

Flip the page and she laughed again.

It was her, her hands stuffed inside a jar, mayonnaise everywhere and all over her. She'd been hungry that day, but she'd dropped her piece of bread in the bottom of the jar. She remembered trying to get it out, but in the process, emptying the entire thing, mostly on herself.

There was a photo of her and Jaiden, when she was about 4. He was giving her a piggyback and they were both dressed up. Him in brown clothes, with horse ears and a rope around his waist. She was wearing cowboys boots and a cowboy hat, one of her hand swinging up in the air. She smiled at that memory. It was a good one.

Not like the next one. She didn't even know why her family took that picture, let alone keep it. It was of her in hospital, an oxygen mask over her face, bandages covering her badly burnt skin and Jaiden looking scared and sad, holding her hand as she lay unconscious. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine at that memory. She'd have to one day ask for that photo to be shredded.

The next one was a bit better. It was of her, still in hospital, in recovery. She was sitting up and awake, but she wasn't smiling. She looked haunted. Probably because at that moment, everything had begun to sink in. That she'd lost her home and almost her life. Jaiden on the other hand, looked really happy and relieved. She remembered him telling her that he just wanted to hug her, but couldn't because of her wounds.

She flipped a few pages ahead, tired of looking at what reminded her of something so horrible.

The next was of her and Jaiden at the beach, having a play fight in the water, both of them grinning as they splashed water at each other. That was before she started to wear long sleeved stuff to hide her scars and he pale pink skin was visible, the little white lines running across her skin like pieces of string.

All the photos after were taken when she had started to wear the black jacket that she usually wore. One that she didn't currently have on because she was alone at home and it was hot.

Her 13th birthday, with Jaiden right next to her, smiling at her as her cheeks were puffed out to blow out the candles. She remembered after the teasing that had happened when she cut the cake. She'd accidentally touched the bottom and therefore had to kiss the closest boy. You could guess who that was.

The next photo was taken while she was in the middle of kissing his cheek.

The photo after that, showed his cherry red face as she went straight for the cake.

She chuckled. If only she'd known then the implications of her actions.

There were various other ones in between, mostly of her and Jaiden on their journey through the years.

She laughed at the photo taken of her Umbreon and his Jolteon cuddling. May had been there and taken the photo of it, both her and Jaiden caught in the edge of it, blushing as May reminded them of the well-known phrase 'Pokémon reflect their trainers'.

She flipped the page again and jumped at the pair of arms that curled around her.

"Hey you." She smiled, pleasantly surprised by her best friend, now boyfriend, but then she frowned.

"You're supposed to tell me when you're going to come over. I don't have my jacket on," she whined. He kissed her shoulder gently, along one of the white lines.

"You know I've seen them already," he said. She smiled, realizing he was right. She was just self-conscious. She settled back into his arms as he shifted to sit down behind her.

"What are you here for?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said, "just thought I'd come and say hello, see how you're doing, maybe sneak in a date." She laughed slightly.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to go out," she said, "It's too hot."

"Not even for coffee?" he teased. She hummed.

"Not even for coffee," she confirmed, "even though that is tempting."

"Then what are you doing?" Jaiden asked.

"Just looking through my memories," she said. She gestured to her turned page, which just so happened to be of the sneaky picture May and Drew had teamed up to get of their first kiss. Jaiden chuckled and she blushed slightly.

"I like that one," he said, "well; maybe I might just stay here. I'm pretty comfy." She giggled again.

"It would be nice to have a pillow," she said. He rested his head on her shoulder; getting a better look as together they cuddled and looked through their childhood memories.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, this was one that just fit. For all you who have become caffeineshippers ;P just a bit of fluff about Mina and Jaiden. And for those of you who have read my 'Roles Reversed' story, you'll notice the sneaky little reference I made. Tell me if you spotted it and review!**


	5. Speed

**Prompt: Speed**

**Pokeshipping**

"Ash!" Misty called from the other room.

"Yes," he yelled back.

"You need to learn how to drive," she said.

"What?" he exclaimed, falling off his chair and smacking his head on the counter at the random suggestion. He groaned, rubbing his head and got up, going into the other room.

"Why?" he asked. Misty shrugged.

"You're the only one who doesn't know yet," she said.

"May doesn't know," he retorted. She gave him a look.

"What do you think her lessons with Drew were about? Fishing?" she said.

"…yes," he said. She gave him another look.

"That's was she told me!" he yelled in defence. She rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm really is wasted on you," she muttered, "Anyway, come on. I'm going to teach you to drive." Before he could say anything, Misty had dragged him, opened the door to her car and shoved him in the driver's seat. He twisted around so he was sitting properly. She buckled herself into the seat next to him. He blankly looked at the keys she was holding out.

"Put them in the ignition, but don't do anything else yet," she instructed. He did as he was told, scared of what she would do if he didn't. You never knew where she hid that mallet of hers. He'd tried to find it several times, to save him head from that thing, but he'd never found it.

He listened carefully as she explained the controls and what they did.

"Lucky this is an automatic car, she said, "otherwise you'd have to worry about clutch and gears." Soon Ash was on the road and driving. Shortly after that, Ash found that he loved the speed of it. Maybe a little too much.

"Watch your speed!" Misty exclaimed for like the millionth time as Ash was once again going 20 over the limit. Ash took his foot off the accelerator.

"Sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly. Misty sighed, muttering something about Drew and did he have this much trouble or something like that. He couldn't quite hear.

"Look, how about if you don't speed for the next 30 minutes, I'll give you a reward," Misty suggested. Ash frowned.

"Isn't that bribery?" he asked.

"No," she said, "It's positive reinforcement." Ash brightened.

"Ok," he said. For the next 30 minutes, Ash was very careful. He kept glancing at the speedometer to make sure he wasn't over the limit and when 30 minutes were up, he grinned triumphantly at Misty.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, "What do I get?"

"I'll give you cake," Misty said. Ash pouted slightly.

"As much as I love cake and all Misty," he started, "I really think using it as a reward isn't that special when you do it all the time."

"Fine I'll give you something else as well," Misty said.

"What?" Ash asked, his eyes not leaving the road. She leaned over in her seat and gently pressed her lips onto his cheeks. Ash's eyes widened and his whole face went red. He liked that reward.

"Ash," Misty said.

"Yes?" He replied expectantly.

"You're speeding again."

* * *

**A/N: Only short and I felt like I rushed it a little bit. No joke, my teacher used that 'positive reinforcement' line on my class when he brought in cookies for if we behaved well ;P Anyway, this one is more of an attempt to humor, but I don't know how well I did. Review and tell me, did it work?**


	6. Break a leg

**Prompt: "Break a leg" **

**Contestshipping**

"Breathe," Drew said, "Please May, just breathe." It may have sounded bad, but really all Drew was doing was trying to calm his nervous girlfriend. She was currently breathing in short, sharp breaths and Drew was seriously worried she'd pass out.

"I am Drew," May gasped out. Drew grabbed her shaky hands.

"No, deep breath," he said. May took a deep breath like he'd told her.

"See, better," Drew said, "You don't need to be so nervous."

"But Drew-" she started to protest. He held up his hand and put two fingers on her lips, making her stop.

"It's just a contest ok?" he assured, "no big deal."

"No big deal?" she squeaked, "Drew, I'm about to go against Robert, the guy who defeated you without you landing a hit on him for the ribbon cup. It's not just another contest." Drew sighed. It was true that Robert knocked him down without his Roserade landing a single attack on his Milotic. It very much reminded him of the first time he went against him. And May still didn't recognise that she was just as good, maybe even better, than him.

"You'll be ok," Drew said, "just don't think about Robert. Trust your Pokémon. You know they have faith in you." She took a few more deep breaths and he almost saw the click that happened.

"You're right," she said, "I can do this. My Pokémon are ready for this." Her name was called. He offered her a smile and kissed her forehead gently.

"Break a leg," he said.

"Thanks," she said, running up. He chuckled slightly as she stumbled on the stairs. Typical clumsy May. He went over to watch in the crowd as the battle began. At first he didn't notice, but about halfway through, it became obvious. May was backing away with every move Robert commanded. Horror at the possible implications of this overcame him. He jumped out of his seat and ran towards backstage, disrupting a few people on the way.

When he got there, there were two security guards waiting, trying to prevent anyone from going out in the middle of the match. Not even the competitor's boyfriend was allowed. That was him. He tried reasoning and explaining that she was just about to hurt herself, but they didn't listen. It was only when May's scream came that he was able to slip passed while they were distracted.

He ran straight to her, ignoring everyone else who was trying to attend to her. Her face was already streaked with tears and her hands were clenched as she reached down to her leg.

"Drew," she cried, seeing him. He knelt down and took her hands, to stop her from further injuring herself with her motions.

"Hey, it's ok," he soothed.

"It hurts!" May wailed. Put of the corner of his eyes, her saw two people with a stretcher. He pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I know it does," he said, "but you'll be ok. You're a tough girl."

When she was moved onto the stretcher, she whimpered. He still held her hands.

When the doctors did the x-rays, he whispered to her, calming her down, assuring her it wasn't for much longer.

When they told her to swallow the pain killers, he was still beside her, encouraging her.

When the doctor righted her bones and she squeezed his hand tightly, he didn't make a noise or a face to show that she was hurting him.

When she leg was put in a cast, he patted her hand reassuringly.

He was there to watch her choose to wrap it in mint green water proof wrapping because it reminded her of him.

He didn't once leave her and it was only once he finally got her tucked into bed and comfortable that he let go of her hand.

"Thanks Drew," she said. He smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"You know," he whispered, "when I said break a leg, I didn't mean it literally." She laughed slightly and smacked him over the head.

"Shut up Drew," she said, her giggles making it seem less serious. He shook his head. I guess that would teach him for saying _'break a leg'_ to someone as clumsy as May. Next time he'd just stick to _'good luck'_.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so cliché, but you knew it had to come with a prompt like that. I bet as soon as you saw the prompt and the shipping, you all knew what was going to happen. I mean come on, it's May. Anyway, you can all tell me just how cliché** **it was in the reviews.**


	7. Gilding a Lily

**Prompt: Gilding a Lily**

**Ikarishipping**

"Troublesome, what are you dragging me for?" Paul asked. Dawn was currently, as Paul so plainly put it, dragging him around the shopping centre. Why? Only Arceus knows. Not even Dawn knew. Which is why she only offered him a shrug in response.

"Troublesome girl," Paul muttered. How had he managed to get himself caught in this with her? Oh that's right. This was Dawn. And suddenly she remembered the whole reason.

"I have a party to go to tonight," she said, "and I need to go shopping."

"Why drag me?" Paul asked. Dawn stopped and blushed.

"Uh…Because I wanted to know what you thought of it," she said.

"And my opinion matters to you why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed again.

"I dunno, you were the only one around," Dawn lied, "just stop asking questions and let's go."

"You won't listen to anything I say anyway," Paul grumbled as she pulled him into the closest dress shop.

"I promise I will," Dawn said eagerly, "In fact, I'll let you pick." After a lot of painful, to Paul at least, looking around, they were eventually booted out for closing time.

"But I haven't got my dress yet!" Dawn wailed. Paul sighed.

"Take me to your home," he said.

"Why?" Dawn asked, instantly curious.

"I'm sure you have something there you can wear," he said. Dawn looked unsure, but lead him to her house anyway. She opened her cupboard and pulled a face.

"See, nothing," she said.

"Are you blind now troublesome?" he asked, "That thing's full of dresses."

"But I've worn them all before," she said, "well, except that one, but it's so plain." She pointed to one in the corner. Paul pulled it out and his eyes scanned over it.

"Put it on," he grunted, shoving the dress at her. Dawn sighed.

"You're just trying to get this done quickly aren't you?" she asked skeptically as she went towards the bathroom.

"You promised you'd take my advice, now prove it," he said. She changed and when she came back in, Paul struggled to keep his stoic face. The dress was simple; only a royal purple coloured dress that simply went to her ankles with a sash around the waist. The very edges of the hem and the collar was lined with white lace and a layer of thin slivery sparkled material overlapped the skirt. It wasn't fancy, but Paul was a simple person. He didn't like it when things were too complex and this was something he liked the look of. Simple, but beautiful.

"Do you think it's ok?" she asked.

"Yes," he said shortly, "It looks fine." She went to her jewellery box and started to take out multiple pieces that she owned.

"I guess I'll just have to compensate for the lake of design for my dress," she said. She was surprised when he grabbed her wrists, halting her actions. She looked up at him in the mirror to see his face still hadn't changed.

"Don't," he said simply. He swept the necklaces and the jewels onto the floor, not seeming to care how much they'd cost or how precious they were. Before she could yell at him, he'd grabbed something from the box, a simple silver chain with a teardrop shaped amethyst pendant on it. He clipped it around her neck and handed her the matching pair of earrings to put in.

"What made you a fashion expert?" she joked as she changed them, "I'd never have guessed."

"Whether you believe it or not, my best friend used to be a girl," he said, "and I know what looked good on her and you're similar." She frowned.

"Used to?" she questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. He grabbed the brush from her dressing table and snatched the beanie off her head, throwing it somewhere behind him. He frowned and took out the clips as well. Her fringe fell in her face. She was about to tell him she couldn't see, when she felt him running the brush through her hair.

"What are you doing Paul?" she asked, "I don't get it."

"Just trust me troublesome," he grunted. She sighed, rolled her eyes and resigned herself to Paul's surprisingly gentle stroking of her hair. When he finally moved her fringe to the side, she was amazed at what he'd done. Instead of looking like her usual frizzy mess she had, Paul had somehow turned it silky, shiny and smooth. And it looked really good, even while wearing her hair in a side fringe. She'd never worn it like this before, but she liked it. Paul smirked, obviously happy with both his work and her reaction.

"One last detail," she said, reaching for her make up kit.

"Don't," he growled, grabbing the make-up kit. She frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're just gilding the Lily," he said, blushing for reasons unknown.

"What's that mean?" she asked. His face went even deeper red.

"Look it up yourself," he mumbled. Before she could say anything else, he made his way out, throwing the make-up kit out the window on the way down. She screamed at him for it, but she got no response. She sighed and opened her laptop, looking on the internet. She blushed when she saw that meaning to what he'd said.

_'To adorn unnecessarily something already beautiful.'_

It was sufficient to say that Dawn never wore make-up ever again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if Paul's a little OOC. I tried to keep him in character, but it was hard for what I had to do. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. First romance

**Prompt: First romance**

**Caffeineshipping**

If anyone was to ask Jaiden who his first crush was, he'd first blush. Then look around to make sure _she_ was out of hearing range. And maybe if he trusted you, he'd tell you he had a crush on his best friend. And if you were a good friend, he'd tell you from the moment he'd seen her cheeky smile over the fence after she'd thrown a wish stone at him as her way of making friends. No it wasn't love at _first_ sight. That was corny and cliché and he'd seen her before...When the were like babies. But he'd known his heart did beat a little faster whenever she flashed that smile at him or he heard her calling his name.

If you asked him who his 5-year-old crush was, he'd once again tell you it was his best friend. And if he knew you well, he might even tell you about the time they'd had a mud fight and how her laughter had brought the smile to his face. Because she could do that to him. Mina had the most contagious laugh and smile ever and he couldn't stop his lips curling upwards whenever she was around.

Go ahead and ask him what his first serious crush was and he'll blush like crazy. He might even take you aside for this one. He'd then tell you it was his best friend. And if you asked him when it started to become more than just a crush, he'll say on her 13th birthday when he'd felt her lips pressing into the side of his face after she'd cut the cake and accidentally hit the bottom. If you're lucky, he might admit that he'd purposely stood right next to her so when the phrase 'Kiss the closest boy' was yelled out after the hit the bottom, it would have to be him. And if you're super lucky, he might just show you the picture of his bright red face, most likely matching the blush on his cheeks at that moment.

If you asked him about his most recent crush, he'd even bring his voice down to a whisper, even though you knew what was coming next. His best friend. Because he found he adorable and he couldn't stop loving her.

And when she actually comes up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek in front of you, he'll blush redder than May's bandana.

When you ask him what that was about, _she_ would giggle girlishly while he just blushed and _she'd_ be the one to tell you that they're actually dating, but Jaiden was just shy about it.

And he'd finally tell you, Mina was his first romance, and will go on to be his only romance, lasting the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I felt if I'd written anymore on this one, it would be overdoing it. Anyway, this is another one for all you Caffeineshippers. I know at least one of my friends has now become a crazy Caffeineshipper (you know who you are ;P) Wah! I've been sick again! I lost my voice and have a really sore throat and coughing is no fun. And so Jaiden couldn't come around today! :'( That makes me sad and it was so disappointing, so I had to write something Caffeineshipping to make me feel better. You don't really mind though do you? Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Orchids

**Prompt: Orchards**

**Contestshipping**

She was confused. Thoroughly and totally confused. It was all his fault. Him and his stupid bipolar attitude towards her. One minute he was all nice and friendly, then he was teasing her and insulting and just now, he'd yelled at her for once again believing Harley! She didn't get why he was so angry. It was only a harmless April fool's Day prank.

So what did he really see her as? A friend? Or a rival? And acquaintance even?

Well there was only one way to find out. She'd have to ask…

Solidad.

No she couldn't ask him. That was embarrassing and who knows what kind of answer she'd get. She had learnt that Drew was very limited in talk about himself and his opinions, thoughts or feelings. The rare occasion he did offer an answer, it was said in some kind of riddled mess that she couldn't understand.

Why couldn't he just straight out tell her?

But Solidad knew Drew. At least a lot more than she knew.

"Solidad!" May yelled, looking around for her. She spotted the older female coordinator and ran towards her, waving her hands in the air. Solidad turned and smiled.

"Hi May," she said, "Are you ok? I saw your last encounter with Drew."

"I was just going to ask you about that," May said. Solidad raised an eyebrow.

"You were?" she questioned, "What about it?"

"Do you have any clue to how Drew really sees me?" May asked. To her surprise Solidad laughed.

"May, if you can't figure that out from all the clues, you really must be dense," she said. May pouted slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm dense, whatever. Just tell me please!" she begged. Solidad shook her head.

"I'm sorry May," Solidad said, "I'm in no position to tell you that. You'll have to ask Drew himself."

"Do I have to?" May whined, "You know he never gives me a straight answer."

"Well, I think he might just tell you," Solidad said, "he's been planning on it for the past few weeks." May frowned. Planning what?

"To tell you what he really thinks of you that is," Solidad added, seeing May's confused look. May was once again confused. Why would Drew needs weeks to plan.

"Just go ask him," Solidad suggested. She pointed towards where he was just walking out the door.

"Drew!" May yelled, running to catch up. He stopped and turned.

"May," he said.

"Drew what do you really think of me?" May asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Not this time. Not while she was this curious and frustrated.

He looked a little surprised. In a typical Drew-like fashion, he quickly recovered and hid it.

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say," May said, exasperated, "I'm dense and whatever, just spit it out." Drew raised his eyebrows at her and May had to refrain from rolling her eyes again. He took his hand from behind his back to reveal a flower that she had only just realized he'd been hiding. At first she thought it would be another rose, he always gave her or 'Beautifly' them, but then she noticed it wasn't red. It was purple. And the petals were spread out. Realization came upon her. It was an orchid.

"An Orchid?" She questioned, taking the delicate flower gently between her fingers. Drew nodded.

"That's how I really feel about you," he said, blushing a little. She stared at the flower, wondering what he meant.

"I don't understand," she said, "you feel flower about me?" He chuckled and shook his head and laughed.

"Haven't you ever realized that different flowers mean different things?" he asked. They did? She'd have to look up a rose later.

She shook her head. He sighed.

"This means beauty," he said, pointing to one of the petals, "and this one is for refinement-" He pointed to a different petal "-thoughtfulness-" he pointed to another petal "-and Charm." He pointed to another petal. Both of them were blushing. Drew though she was beautiful? And refined, thoughtful and charming.

Hang on a minute. There were five petals. Drew only said four things.

"What's the other one?" she asked. His face went an even deeper shade of red as he tossed her a red rose. Of course he'd still have one of them.

"It means the same as the rose?" she guessed. Drew nodded.

"You going to tell me what the rose means?" she asked. Drew shook his head.

"Look it up yourself," he said. He turned and quickly walked away. She didn't bother to call out after him. He had his reasons. And she was already running towards the Pokécenter she was staying at to look it up.

She finally found the page and was astonished to see that there were different meaning for different colour roses.

As soon as she saw the meaning for the red rose, her cheeks exploded in colouring. And then she Aww'd at the sweetness. Red was love. Drew had been giving her red roses the whole time. Gosh he must've been both patient with her and frustrated at the same time for her lack of recognition. Oh Mew. He'd had feelings for her for years! She smiled though, at the creativity he used. But now just saying 'I love you' back seemed so insufficient.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then clicked on the 'order flowers' button. She placed an order for a single flower-an Orchid.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like the ending was a bit of a flop, but oh well. You can all tell me what you think in a review :)**


	10. Disillusionment

**Prompt: Disillusionment**

**Pokeshipping**

He'd finally done it. Ash Ketchum had become the Pokémon master. After a long struggle full of gruelling battles, challenges, friends and of course team Rocket, he'd finally risen to the top. He couldn't wait to see Misty's face when she saw this. He was going to be officially recognized on TV. He'd specifically told her to watch a certain channel at a certain time so she wouldn't miss it.

The awards were finally presented to him. He held out his hands expectantly, grinning smugly as he knew Misty was watching him right now.

He's gotta say, when he was interviewed, he thought it would be a little more exciting. I mean come on! He was the world's youngest Pokémon master. Didn't that mean something?

When they gave him his award/prize, he couldn't stop his smile from dropping for a moment. They weren't serious were they? All these years and all he gets is a badge? He kept his smile on his face though. Because he knew Misty was watching.

And when Misty was watching, it made a difference. Because she always used o tease him about him giving up. He wanted to prove he could do it.

But as soon as he was off the camera, he wanted to curl up in a ball and turn into a five year old once again. But he held strong until he got completely out of the studio. He only patted Pikachu's head all the way to the airport. On the plane, he may have looked at his badge sadly and let out a single tear. He forced a bright smile on his face when he came to her door.

But as soon as he saw he face, he broke.

Now people say that men don't cry, but Ash was heartbroken. His dream…Nothing.

"Ash?" Misty asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"No one cares," he said, trying desperately to stop. Misty guided him inside and sat him on the couch, seeing his obvious distress.

"Calm down Ash," she said, "Let me make you some hot chocolate."

"No one cares Misty," He repeated, "I worked so hard. And this is all I get for my efforts?" He looked at the badge again, tempted to throw it across the room. Misty offered him the mug of hot chocolate and a weak, almost nervous smile.

"Well, I can give you another prize," Misty said slowly, "One that will last forever if you accept it. But you have to calm down and listen to me." Ash brightened and nodded.

"Well I promised myself if you ever became the Pokémon master I would do this anyway," Misty said, "But Ash, I love you. So what I'm offering you is my heart Ash, and my love. Do you want it?" Ash grinned and then frowned, making Misty nervous.

"Aww, Misty," He whined.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"I'm the one who's supposed to make the first move," Ash whined, "I'm the guy in this relationship."

"So there is a relationship?" Misty questioned a little hopefully.

"Well, you just gave me one didn't you?" Ash asked, "And you said it would be forever right? So I'm taking that. Because I want it. I want it a lot. But next time, let me start it."

"What do you mean next time?" Misty asked, frowning, "I don't get what you mean."

"The next time we try something new in this relationship," Ash said, "And I'll be the first one to do it. Like this." He jumped forwards, knocking the badge into the cup of hot chocolate, both falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the gym leader. He tilted her head up and kissed her quickly.

"All better," Ash said, prancing out happily, "I can go home happy now." Misty stood there, stunned for a moment before she realized-

"ASH KETCHUM!" She yelled, "YOU MADE A MESS!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I felt this prompt was a bit of a doozy. I hated it so it was really hard. Please review this one. I feel like I need a little encouragement to tell me it wasn't a total failure.**


	11. Guardian angels

**Prompt: Guardian Angel**

**Ikarishipping**

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

My name is Karla. I am 5 years old. I have black hair and dark blue eyes. My best friend is a boy. His name is Paul. He is a great person. I love him. Not the same as mum and dad love each other, but I care for him a lot. That means I love him.

He's a funny sort of guy though. I couldn't tell you why, but he was fairly weak for how he looked. He was still stronger than me, but his body type gave off a vibe that he looked strong when he really wasn't.

And ever since I could walk, I could tell somehow that he would need a little extra help. Help that I couldn't give him. He needed someone to watch over him, protect him, guide him. If only I could help.

But-Ooh wait! Is that a Pokémon? I ran to get a closer look. It was a Pokémon! Oh no, don't go away. I can't see it anymore. I frowned, looking at the gate. The latch wasn't too high for me.

I flicked it and snuck out. I wouldn't be gone long. I just wanted to hold that Pokémon. It was so fuzzy and it was a dark blue and red. Maybe Paul would like it too. I would come back straight after.

No, no, no! Don't cross the road. Mama always told me it was dangerous. I bit my lip. There was no one around.

I took a step out. All good. A few more. Still nothing.

"Karla!" Paul? What was he doing? I heard the screech of tires and turned, gasping as I saw blue metal in front of my face.

"KARLA!" A scream. I'm not sure if it was from me or him. All I know was it hurt. All over. Really bad. I could only cry. I couldn't move. It hurt too much. I wailed as I felt someone lifting my body. Paul.

"You'll be ok," he muttered, "Please be ok."

"Paul," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," I said, closing my eyes. I needed to sleep.

What was happening? Where was I? I looked down and almost screamed. I wasn't in my body anymore. I was floating above, looking down as Paul sank to the ground, my battered body in him arms.

Oh wait. I could fly!

Ooh…But what about Paul? I floated down and tried to hug him.

"You're his guardian," someone whispered. Guardian? Guardian what? What was I supposed to do?

The years later, I found out. I was supposed to guide him, protect him, watch over him.

I watched as he grew up, older.

I protected him from dangers.

I guided him to do the right thing.

I don't know how. I could just somehow communicate things to him, but he'd think they were thoughts.

And most of the time, he listened to them.

Until she came along. Pretty, dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, happy, caring, kind Dawn. I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw him recoil away from her.

What was it?

Was it because she looked a lot like me? That had to be it.

But for the first time, Paul didn't listen to my guidance. He went off and acted all cold towards her. He tried to push her away.

But I could see the attraction between them.

"Paul," I said, one day when I was sick of it, "It's me. Karla. You remember right? I know you're still hurting, but just listen. Dawn can love you. She does love you. You need to open up and give her the chance to say those words before you lose her." His eyes went wide. His face drained of colour. His body started trembling. I was kinda scared.

Before I could say anything else, he'd run. Did I scare him? Was trying to talk to him too much?

I followed. Except I'd lost him.

By the time I found him, I was completely surprised.

He was holding hands with Dawn, both of them completely red.

"What made you decide to make a move?" I heard Dawn ask.

"You might say I have a guardian angel," he said. And he did something I hadn't seen him do for a long time. He smiled and looked up, directly to where I was, almost as if he could see me. I smiled back just in case.

I liked the sound of that. Paul's guardian angel.

* * *

**A/N: Another sucky prompt. NOTE at the start, those four lines are from the song Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I do not own that song or the lyrics! So I did a little something different with this one. Sorry these's hardly any romance. I didn't fit. This time, I took on Paul's childhood friend's perspective (that's if you've read any f my other stories where he's mentioned it). But I felt like I rushed it because I really didn't like this prompt. And I didn't like the way it turned out, but I'm too lazy to change it and I probably wouldn't be able to come up with a better idea than that. So hey, maybe you guys like it. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Difference of opinions

**Prompt: Difference of opinions**

**Ikarishipping**

"Paul, why don't you like Ash?" Dawn asked. Paul raised and eyebrow, not bothering to open his eyes to acknowledge her presence. He was perfectly happy to stay under the tree where he lay and relax. He was not inclined to open his eyes for the troublesome girl.

"I am talking to you!" She screamed. He chuckled slightly. He had to admit, it was particularly fun to rile her up like that.

"And?" he questioned, knowing the exact type of reaction he'd get. He almost was going to open his eyes, just to see her face go red. He was sure it was red. And if he looked, he'd know he was right.

"You can't just ignore me," she said, "That's rude."

"I can ignore you if I want to," he said, "But technically since I'm talking to you, I'm actually not ignoring you, meaning I'm not being rude." He left it there, knowing he'd caught her out. She probably didn't think of that. He didn't hear anything. Maybe she'd left. Part of him was thanking her because now he could get some peace, but the other half of him almost felt sad. Was it because he couldn't tease her anymore? He couldn't tell.

"So are you going to answer me then?" she asked. Oh, she hadn't gone. He sighed heavily. He had a feeling she wouldn't give up anytime soon.

"Will you leave me alone if I answer?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. He rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids. That was something else she'd probably scream at him for.

"Why don't you like Ash?" she asked again, "You're always rubbing each other the wrong way."

"It's just a difference of opinions," he said, "now leave me troublesome."

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" she yelled. He grunted in response. She sighed.

"What difference?" she asked, "Oh, is this about how to train a Pokémon?" He once again rolled his eyes.

"No," he said, "well there is that too, but that's not what I hate him for."

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"No," he said shortly.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this," she said, "but you've left me no choice Paul." He chuckled. What did she think she was going to do? Use her Pokémon on him? Threaten him?

He felt pressure on his legs and his eyes snapped open. He found himself staring directly into he dark blue eyes. She was sitting on his lap, her face centimetres from his. His breath hitched in his throat. What did she think she was doing? She was too close.

He brought his hands up and tried to back away, but he forgot he was backed against a tree. Stupid place to rest.

"Get off," he growled.

"Thought it would make you uncomfortable," she said happily, "now tell me."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he asked. She shrugged, not offering a straight answer.

"I'll get off when you tell me what the difference is," she said. Bribery. She was using his discomfort of physical touch to her advantage.

"Fine, but you get off straight after ok?" he said. She nodded enthusiastically, almost knocking her forehead against his, apparently forgetting how close they were.

"You," he said, "we have different opinions on you." Her eyes widened.

"I'm the reason you hate Ash?" she questioned, looking hurt that she was the cause of the riff between the two boys.

"Yeah, he thinks I don't like you," he said, "now get off. I told you." She pouted and scrambled off like she'd promised. Paul stood up quickly before she could change her mind. She was frowning now.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. He smirked.

"Figure it out yourself," he said, "I told you enough." He walked away, going to find another new spot to relax. he chuckled when he looked back at her. She looked so confused. He rolled his eyes. How hard could it be to figure out that he actually liked her? What other difference was there? Troublesome girl.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I'VE ALREADY GOT 100 REVIEWS ON THIS! You guys are awesome! I think the prompts hate me! This one took me ages to think of something for. I was thinking about it all day and I only just came up with something. Oh well. I don't think I did too bad on it. Not much romance in this one. It didn't really fit, but hey that could be a valid reason why Paul hates Ash. I feel like I messed up Paul's character a little, but I dunno. Maybe that's me being paranoid. Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**


	13. Consequence

**Prompt: Consequence**

**Caffeineshipping**

He was scared. It was early in the morning and he was supposed to be asleep, but he wasn't. Today was different. He was first woken up by the smell of smoke. He got up and ran to his parents. He knew that smoke meant fire, and that was bad. He woke his parents and ran outside. He could hear the shrill piercing noise of the fire alarm now. But when he directed his gaze up, it wasn't his house that was burning. It was his next door neighbours house.

They were rather large flames and they terrified the 6 year old boy.

"Go out, get to the letter box," someone said. It was her mum, ushering out her young daughter. He was relieved to see his best friend's family coughing, coming out the door. There, 1 her mum…2 her dad…3 her sister…4 her brother…He paused. Where was she?

"Where's Mina?" he asked, pulling on her mum's sleeve. She looked down, absolutely terrified and he instantly grasped the message. She was still in there somewhere. In the hot devoting flames.

He heard the sound of fire engines. He was trembling now. Men jumped out, grabbing ropes, but they weren't fast enough.

He knew it was a bad idea to go back in. He had always been taught not to ever go back into a burning house, but when he heard her scream…

It was almost as if he couldn't control it. One minute he was standing there, waiting with the rest of her family. The next he was racing towards the house as fast as his short legs would carry him, ignoring the frantic horrified cried of everyone.

He was stopped when an arm wrapped around him, dragging him back. He cried out of course; protesting and screaming as he tried to reach her. She was probably scared and hurt and she needed _him_. Why did they have to drag him back?

Once back to safety, someone locked their arms over him, so he couldn't move. He could only watch as the firemen entered the house, searching for the girl that meant so much to him.

When he finally saw a fireman come out, carrying her limp body in his arms, he was finally let go. He didn't think he could run as fast as he did at that moment. She was weak, coughing and he skin was burnt all over, only shreds of blackened material clinging to her crisp skin. When he touched her hand, she winced and he eyes briefly opened, showing her vibrant green eyes, filled with pain. His name slipped past her lips before she closed her eyes and fainted.

She was whisked away again. Away from him. Away so he couldn't be with her. It was too much to take. To see her in that condition, that he almost thought he'd burst from pure sadness. Instead, he ran back and tugged on his mum's sleeve, begging for her to take him to see her. He needed to be with her.

"Ok Jaiden," she said, "Let's go, but you know Mina's badly hurt. She won't be awake and she'll look really hurt." He nodded, just wanting to be by her.

The car drive was silent.

When they pulled up to the hospital, he jumped out and rushed in.

The wait was so painfully slow and he couldn't stop his anxious fidgeting.

He was finally allowed to see her and as soon as he did, he had to fight the tears.

This was his best friend. A girl who meant the world to him. Always cheerful, always happy, always outgoing with a ready, cheeky grin on her face. But here she was, bandaged, burnt, barely breathing. She had a mask over her face, pumping oxygen into her lungs.

"Fight it," he said, "come on Mina. You're determined. Don't give up." The doctor came in, asking if they were her family.

"No," his mum said, "Her family are getting checked for any injury. We're close friends." The doctor pulled his mum out, intending to tell her about Mina's condition.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He knew it was wrong. Just like running into a burning house was wrong. But really, when you leave the door half open, it was hard for an anxious boy not to listen to how his friend was doing.

"She's stable," he heard. Stable? So she was ok?

"But," the doctor said, pausing and sighing heavily. There always had to be a but. It was inevitable when talking to a doctor. Always, 'she's ok, but' negative condition. Why did they even bother to say a person was ok if they were just gonna tell you all this bad stuff could happen anyway?

"She could come out with several consequences because of those burns," the doctor said, "they are second and third degree, which means that she she will have scars. It's possible she could have burnt down to her nerves and might not be able to feel anything in her left and right arms or her back and possibly even down to her legs depending on the extent of the damage. We haven't been able to check the damage to her spinal cord quite yet, but she could be paralysed. Her lungs right now are badly damaged. Too much smoke. Her left lung has collapsed, but it's stable now. It could possibly collapse again at any time. She has a bump on the back of her head, maybe from falling over or something and she could possibly have a concussion or a case of mild amnesia." Jaiden jumped back to Mina. He didn't want to hear anymore. That word amnesia was enough. He knew what it meant. It meant she wouldn't remember him. She had to remember him. He was her best friend. They had spent so much of their short lives together so far. Surely he was as important to her as she was to him.

"C'mon, you can hear me," he said, refusing to cry yet, "I know you can. You're the one who never gives up. You have to make it and you have to be ok." He didn't want any of those negative consequences. Why were they all bad anyway? Didn't consequence just mean an effect of something? Surely there had to be something positive from this?

He thought. What was something positive? There had to be something. He'd think of it eventually.

He was thinking so hard, he almost missed it when her eyes cracked open and his name was whispered.

"Mina," he said, "you remember me?" Her eyes flustered.

"Stay with me," she said, "Don't ever leave. Stay. Forever."

"I will," he said.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice croaked from the vocal damage from the smoke.

"I promise," he assured. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

"You're the best," she whispered. He smiled slightly. He'd have to stay with her forever. That was a consequence he was happy about.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was depressing. It was rather difficult to write about actually, but I did it. Whew. So this was another one about Caffeineshipping. Sorry if you don't like them, but hey, 13 is my favourite number so it suits that I do one about me on my favourite number right? Oh well. I think I'm just rambling now. You guys get a detailed view of what actually happened in that fire that gave Mina the scars. I know a few of you were curious, so I gave it to you. So remember to tell me what you thought in a review.**


	14. Gratitude

**Prompt: Gratitude**

**Contestshipping**

May swept the rose across her lips again; enjoying the softness of the petals and the delicate scent she caught with each wave. But it really got her thinking. Why did Drew bother to give her all these roses? Well they were for Beautifly really, that's what he said, but sometimes she liked to imagine that he was giving them to her. Not that she ever gave them to Beautifly anyway. Beautifly always got freaked out by the fact that Drew gave her a rose and her performance would falter.

And people called her dense for that. For what exactly? The roses! Everyone told her they were for her and Drew was just making up an excuse…But Drew specifically told her each one was for Beautifly. Even Solidad had told her the roses were for her.

Ok now May was confused. Solidad knew what she was talking about. Somehow, she could unravel Drew like a ball of string and she seemed to know exactly what he was doing or how he was feeling. So if Solidad said they were for her…she was right wasn't she?

But why would Drew lie? It's just a flower.

Oh, and he'd given her 83.5 of them. Yes, you saw correct. 83**_.5_**. Because Munchlax ate half of one, but he still gave it to her.

She needed to thank him. Show her gratitude…But how? Just saying thanks was plain and boring.

Maybe Solidad would know.

"Solidad!" she yelled. The pink haired coordinator in question, turned at her name.=, interrupting her conversation with Harley.

"Hey May," Solidad said as May came running to her.

"Why hello little gingerbread cookie," Harley said, "What brings you here?"

"I need some help," May said.

"What is it?" Solidad asked while Harley snorted.

"I need a way to thank Drew," May said, "for all the roses, but just saying thank you doesn't seem good enough."

"So you admit the roses are for you?" Solidad said. May flushed and nodded.

"Just answer the question Drew's been asking you with those things," Harley said. Wait; there was a question to the roses. Solidad hummed.

"That's not a bad idea," she said "I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what you would answer and that would be the best way of thanking Drew. Trust me."

"What question?" May asked. Harley snickered, but Solidad's expression remained calm and unchanged.

"Look up the meaning of the rose and you'll be able to figure out the question yourself," she said. May groaned. She looked up the meaning.

Her eyes widened. How patient had Drew been?

And it clicked what Solidad was talking about. And she knew exactly how to show her gratitude.

She raced out to find him. He couldn't have gone far. He would've most likely gone out to train.

And she was right. She found him practising with his Masquerain. Beautifly popped out and trilled her name happily. Apparently picking up the sound, Masquerain turned and started to do happy little flips. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"I know you're there May," he said.

"How'd you know?" she asked, "I only just got here."

"Masquerain is only that happy when your Beautifly is around," he said, like it was obvious. She supposed it was. Beautifly certainly seemed keen on his Masquerain.

"Right," she said, sort of embarrassed not to have noticed the connection between the two Pokémon.

"Well other than wanting to see me, what did you come for?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually, that's the reason I came," she said, "I came to see you." He looked taken aback, as if the thought she'd admit to it was something impossible. There was no easy way to say it.

She looked at her hands and got an idea. She was still holding the rose.

She took a few steps forwards, holding up the rose almost shyly.

He frowned, confused at what she was doing and why she was getting so close. His eyes widened a fraction, but he didn't bother to move back. He stayed still until they were touching noses.

"May," he whispered, "What are you doing?" She stood on tiptoes and flung her arms around his neck as she brought him down for a kiss.

"Yes," she whispered, pulling away, both of them breathing a little faster.

"Took you long enough," he snorted. She was going to retort, but he'd caught her lips again. And she let him, showing her gratitude to him over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: AH! This is so frustrating! I still haven't had a good prompt yet! I don't feel this was my best, but I needed to write something romantic or I would explode. Because I haven't been able to for a while and it's driving me crazy! You guys don't mind do you? I felt like this one definitely could have been written a little better. And Drew's just a little OOC I think, but I dunno. Tell me what you thought in a review ;P**


	15. Being Replaced

**Prompt: Being Replaced**

**Festivalshipping**

He growled lowly, watching her. Just because he hadn't seen her for a while, didn't give her a right to replace him like that.

They were meant to be best buddies, forever. And one day, they'd be more.

But that stupid kid was ruining his perfect plan.

So he'd gone to a different region away from her, but he'd worked it all out. How it was supposed to go.

He wanted to surprise her when he came back. She was supposed to have missed him. She was supposed to gasp as soon as he entered. She was supposed to have tears of happiness streaming down her face. She was supposed to run to him, hug him, tell him just how much she missed him. And he'd have tipped up her head, telling her it was ok. And maybe, she'd stand on tiptoes, because he was so much taller than her. And he'd drop his head and slowly they'd come close and-

"Sir, are you ok?" He snapped out of it to look at who had interrupted him. It was a short little girl with pink pigtails and bright blue eyes. She looked like a mini version of Nurse Joy.

And he realized how he must've looked. He was peeking around the corner at the two, scowling. Gosh, if that didn't give bad first impressions, he didn't know what would.

He straightened up.

"Fine," He said, waving his hand, "I was just planning my reunion." It wasn't a complete lie. In fact, it was quite true. He just didn't think that the reunion he was thinking of would happen with that boy around.

"If you say so," the girl said, "but please try not to creep out our other patrons so much." She pointed to a group of people who had backed away from Harley as far as possible. Harley gave them a smile and then turned away as the girl left.

He snuck up, trying to hear their conversation. He wasn't eavesdropping…Solidad was his best friend and he had to make sure this guy wasn't too shady of a person. He was just protecting her…Yeah, that's right.

He held back another growl, not wanting to be heard as she ruffled her hand through the boy's grass-green hair. Seriously, who wanted to be friends with someone who looked like they had a garden on their head. This guy already just looked like bad news.

"So Drew," Solidad said, "How's this May I've been hearing about." Drew. So that's who this guy was who was stealing his precious Solidad. Drew batted her hands away, trying to flatten his hair again. And Harley saw the lightest of blushes on his cheeks. Hmm, he'd have to take note of that name.

"Stop it Solidad," Drew said, "You're messing up my hair." He deliberately avoided the question, Harley thought, there's something special about this May isn't there. Apparently Solidad noticed too as she crossed her arms in the way that said no-nonsense.

"Don't avoid it Drew," Solidad said, "You know that I know that May's special to you. You're so protective over her. You don't stop talking about her. It's all I hear about in your phone calls now and you never have talked about another coordinator that much, let alone a girl. So tell me, what have you done about it?" Harley smirked. He'd have to have his reunion later, but first, he had to get this Drew fella out of the picture. And he knew exactly how. He'd heard enough. Drew had a crush on this May. So all he had to do was mess with this May a bit. If Drew was as protective of her as Solidad said, which he completely believed because Solidad didn't lie, then it would be easy to get Drew to leave the story and let his heart-warming meeting with Solidad go as planned.

"She's heading towards Izabe Island," he heard Drew said. And Harley left then. That was all he had to know.

He went and got on the first ferry to Izabe Island.

While there, he was astonished to see a girl practising. She had brown hair, in a dog-eared style and blue eyes. He let out a growl as memories of his childhood came back. This was not his best day.

Fine, he was finally going to get revenge. Even if she wasn't the same girl. There was no way she could be. That girl would be the same age as him. This girl looked maybe 6 or 7 years younger than him. But she looked like her. So he'd get his revenge on her instead.

He waited until she'd done her move and forced a smile on his face, walking towards her.

"Excuse me," he said as politely as he could, "that final move you did with your Bulbasaur was very impressive. Is it safe to assume you'll be entering the Izabe contest?" Please let her be entering so I can smash her, is what he was thinking.

"Thanks," she said flatly, looking a little confused, "I am planning to enter."

"Then I guess that makes me pretty smart," he said, "me too."

"Hey that's great, I'm May!" She said with a lot more enthusiasm. May! This was Drew's crush! Jackpot! He had two reasons to totally mess with her now. He kept the smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet ya May," he lied, "I'm Harley. And this is my partner, Cacturne."

"Oh, a Cacturne?" she said, pulling out her Pokédex. His eye twitched. She didn't know about Cacturne?

"So a dark type huh?" She said, "Even just standing there Cacturne's so impressive it's kind of scary." Scary! His hands twitched and clenched. Cacturne wasn't scary. Solidad always said Cacturne was a cool Pokémon. And Solidad never lied to him!

"Yeah, I guess," he said, trying to keep it together, "but the way, would you care for a cookie May? I just made them myself today." He had made them for Solidad, but he wouldn't be seeing her for a while. Not until he'd finished his plan. May as well give this girl a little bit of grace and enjoyment before he carried out his plan.

"Oh, I'd love one. Thanks!" She said happily, oblivious to the frustration that was starting to show on Harley's face. She grabbed one and ate it happily.

"Hey, you know what? These cookies aren't half bad!" she said. Not half bad! She looked down at her Pokémon and he made his getaway before he exploded. His cookies were amazing! Solidad always loved them! Ungrateful little brat!

He took out his camera and snapped a photo of her. To remind himself of who she was. Not that he'd forget. He was so angry. He stuck it in his book of people, drawing a frowny face over the top while muttering to himself. How dare she?

I guess it would make her all the more fun to mess with. He had five reasons now!

But the most important one was to get to Drew. So he could have Solidad back all to himself. He couldn't believe he'd been replaced. Stupid grass-headed, garden faced, lettuce brained Drew!

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad for insulting Drew like that! He's my favourite character! But this was from more from Harley's view, so it had to be done. I'm sorry Drew fangirls! :'( Forgive me. I can imagine something like this happening before Harley met May and that's why Harley clashes with Drew so much. Only Solidad hasn't really replaced him. We all know that Harley's special to her. Drew's just a little brother, but unfortunately Harley doesn't see it like that and thinks she replaced him! I think it's a very possible thing to have happened. Don't you? Tell me what you thought in a review.**


	16. Pick up the pieces

**Pick up the pieces: Contestshipping**

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego house_

_If thing go wrong we can knock it down._

_My three words have two meanings_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you._

_And it's dark on a cold December, but I've got I've you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now._

May hummed to herself as she lay down on the floor. Drew watching in amusement as she played with her Lego set. She'd gotten it from Christmas and her favourite thing to do on the stormy nights when she had to stay inside was to repeatedly build something, pull it apart and make something else.

She clapped her hands as she finished yet another creation. This time it was a figure of a Skitty, only using the pink and cream coloured blocks.

"I'm never going to destroy this," she said happily. Drew rolled his eyes, but smiled. She was so childish, innocent and he found it incredibly cute. She jumped up and looked out the window, he face falling into a disappointed frown. It was dark outside. And still storming. It hadn't stopped storming for the past 3 days and she was getting tired of being cooped up inside.

He sighed. He hated to see her look like that.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked. She brightened and nodded. He was pleased to have been the one to cause the grin she had on. He hadn't seen that much for the few days in the Pokécenter. He suspected she was bored and lonely. She still hadn't quite adjusted to being alone. That's why he'd made his run ins with her more frequent. It always brought a smile to her lips to see a familiar face and he was getting addicted to the fluttery feelings her smiles caused inside him. He just wasn't planning to get stuck inside. Well, he supposed it was better than being out there, huddling on some cave.

He stirred the chocolate powder into the mug of hot water. Once he was satisfied, her poured a tiny bit of cold water in, so it wouldn't burn her mouth when she, no doubt, would scoff it down. Looking in the fridge, he spotted a can of whipped cream. That would work. Make it a little more special. He squeezed it on top, making a tall spiral pattern on the top. She'd love it.

He heard a crash, a scream and felt a sudden chill over his body. And then her soft sobbing. He left the mug where it was and went towards her.

She was huddled in the far corner, shivering. The window had been smashed by a branch and her Lego model, completely destroyed. She was already crying about it. And it was freezing. The icy wind chilled him down to his bones and he was wearing a thick jacket. He couldn't imagine what she'd feel like with only her thin cardigan.

He grabbed the card board box that had been used to hold the parcels when they were delivered in the mail for her. She wouldn't need it anymore. He grabbed the branch and tossed it out the window, getting pelted by the hail stones that were coming in. He ripped the box and stuck it over the broken window. That would stop anything else from coming in. He shook of the hail and water droplets.

She sniffed and looked up at him with her watery eyes and then looked at her ruined sculpture.

He gave her a small smile, not bothering to tease her in her vulnerable state. He bet she'd been frightened when the branch came through. He picked up all the leg pieces and moved over to her.

"Now I can't do anything as fancy as you, but here," he said as he started to put them together. He built up a little Lego house.

"You can knock it down if you want," he muttered after he finished. May shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nah, I'll keep it forever," she said, "it's perfect." She shivered then.

"You cold?" he asked. She nodded sheepishly. He pulled her towards him and she didn't hold back as he put his arms around her.

"I'll keep you warm," he said. He would've put her to bed, but they didn't have a room. The Pokécenter had filled up when people had heard that the storm was coming. They were allowed to stay out in the lobby if they wanted, but they wouldn't have a bed. Maybe he could've gotten her a blanket. It was over the other side though, and comforting her in his arms was a much more appealing idea. He just wanted to protect her. A blanket just couldn't offer the same reassurance.

"Thanks Drew," she said, "for the Lego house. For picking up the pieces and stuff." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'll always be there, to pick up the pieces," he whispered. She smiled at his double meaning and snuggled just a little closer. Drew smiled at her as she dozed off. May had a nice dream that night. Of a life size house made of Lego…And a certain grasshead who was waiting inside for her.

* * *

**A/N: That song instantly came into my head when I saw the prompt for today. How could it not? that song is adorable! For those who don't know, it's Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Go check it out! It is so cute! I don't own the lyrics or the song, just so you know. It's way too good for me. So I did another fluffy contestshipping one. Hey, you can't blame me! I'm in a romantic mood!**

**I think Drew and May both forgot about the hot chocolate ;P**

**Tell me what you thought in a review. **


	17. Travelling alone

**Prompt: Travelling alone**

**Ikarishipping**

He was always travelling alone; Paul that is. She always travelled with a group; Dawn that is. He wondered why or more like how she could put up and stand being around so many noisy people. She wondered why or more like how he could stand the silence of being alone. One could say I was a mystery that puzzled them both. Both were naturally curious, though Paul was more reluctant to admit it than Dawn.

It came to the point where they both just had to know.

So Paul actually joined the group Dawn was travelling with at that time. It consisted of Dawn, Drew and May. Apparently the last two were other coordinators that Dawn had met, and they just happen to be in the same place at the same time.

But then Dawn started travelling solo, to see what Paul went through and so poor Paul was left with Drew and May.

Why are we feeling sorry for Paul? Because the other two coordinators were dating already!

And Paul was stuck being a third wheel as he could only watch the two coordinators get lost in their own little world. That made Paul wonder even more how Dawn put up with that.

Meanwhile, Dawn was starting to love travelling alone. She had no one boss her around. She had more time to work on contest appeals and training. She didn't have May and Drew kissing every time she tried to talk to them. And she could go wherever she wanted. How did she not do this sooner?

The next time they met up, Paul swore he would never travel with those two again.

Dawn on the other hand, said she was completely happy to travel alone and she finally understood why Paul did it.

So they started to travel alone. Both of them.

Because they liked it better. Both of them.

And it made their meetings so much more special…For the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this one sucked. i know that. I hate this. I hate the idea for it. And then I couldn't find the right way to write it. And then it turned into this. Bleh! And I know I rushed this one a bit as well. I'm not happy with this one at all that I don't even feel like asking for you to review, but I'll do it anyway. So...Please review. And don't be afraid to say it sucks! Cuz I know it does.**


	18. Irony

**Prompt: Irony**

**Contestshipping**

May's POV

"What about love at first sight?" Drew asked. I snorted. How did I get myself into this?

Oh yeah, because of some new guy Craig who I'd just met at a contest.

He was new and he lost to me, so I felt bad for him. So I offered to take him for lunch.

But Drew happened to have seen and for some reason was getting really heated over the fact that I just went on a date with some guy I just met.

Only, it wasn't a date. I know it wasn't. I knew what a date was and the outing I had previously wasn't a date.

A date was between two mutually attracted people who were romantically involved.

And I was not romantically involved. I told Drew that neither of us were, because we just met.

Which brings me to my current situation.

He had just retorted with love at first sight.

"Seriously Drew," I said, "Don't tell me you actually believe that. Love at first sight is some cheesy romantic rubbish that only happens in books. No one ever is actually in love at first sight."

"Are you sure about that?" Drew asked, stepping a little closer. Ok, what was he doing?

"Yes," I said, "I thought you of all people would know better than that." He didn't answer. I should have been surprised when he dropped his head and smashed his lips over mine, but I wasn't. I couldn't tell why. But I know that I kissed back. And Drew really is an amazing kisser.

He pulled away and I slowly peeled one eye open, wanting to check if he'd go back for another or if he was just gonna leave it at that.

He pushed something into my hands.

"You might want to rethink your answer," he whispered and walked away. I looked down at my hands. There was a lavender rose held delicately with my fingers. I smiled slightly. Oh the irony.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I admit, I was lazy on this one. I don't feel the best today so I'm really sorry. It literally has taken me all day just to write this because the ideas haven't been coming to me. So nothing else to say except review please.**


	19. Love

**Prompt: Love**

**Pokeshipping**

He didn't understand it. Misty told him he didn't understand what love was about. She'd gotten mad at him for it. But he didn't get why she was so upset. He knew what love was.

Love was what was between May and Drew that kept them so close to each other despite being fierce rivals on stage.

Love was what allowed Dawn and Paul to overlook their differences to be together.

Love was what was between Harley and Solidad and caused the jealous that made Harley act out in hatred towards Drew, targeting Drew's weakest point; May.

Love was the same thing between Jessie and James that showed him even 'bad guys' had a soft side for their special someone.

Love was what changed Gary's attitude for his girlfriend Leaf so they wouldn't argue as much.

Love was what Mina and Jaiden were lucky enough to have since they'd met and made their relationship stronger than ever.

Love was what made relationships happen.

Love was what kept people together.

Love was…What he felt for Misty.

It was the reason his heart would skip a beat when he saw her.

It was what made him scared for her whenever she was in trouble.

It was why her smile would brighten his day.

It was what made him so jealous of other guys. And he hated jealousy.

It was why he hated getting her angry at him.

And he didn't know why she was so upset. He did know about love. He knew it made her special; different to any other girl he'd met.

It made him want to protect her.

And one day, he'd gain the courage to tell her that he did know all about love. And that he might be dense, but he knew it was how he felt about her…And hopefully how she felt about him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is short too (man I'm doing a lot of short ones. Sorry) but this time, it wasn't because I was lazy. I felt if I'd written any more, I'd be going overboard. But hey, ****I finally got a good prompt. I actually thought about this one for a while because being something as broad as love, I could've done so much other things with this. I was originally planning an Ikarishipping, but I realized I hadn't done a Pokeshipping for a while (I think it's been over a week) and to be honest, I thought this turned out better than what I was originally planning. And I hinted at so many other couples in here. There's definitely a healthy dose of shippings in this. **

**Also, this is your last chance to vote on my poll. For those of you who don't know. I have a poll on my profile about which story you want to see first from me. I know it's a little early, but I gotta start putting together my ideas since Roles Reversed is sadly coming close to an end. So by tomorrow's post, it will be closed. If you haven't voted, then do so, because otherwise you'll miss out. That's just how it'll be. Do yeah, please do that.**

**And review and tell me what you thought ;P****  
**


	20. Coma

**Prompt: Coma**

**Contestshipping**

It was all wrong. How could it go so wrong so quickly?

It wasn't supposed to happen to her. Not poor innocent May. She didn't deserve to be caught in this.

And he couldn't have done anything to help it.

He was so powerless.

Right now, he was surrounded by friends, family and surprisingly even the people who caused this to happen.

He guessed that even they didn't mean for it to come this far.

It was another one of Team Rocket's pointless Pokémon abduction schemes. They'd invaded the contest they were at just as May went to do her performance. And because May was the one on stage, she'd been the target. They took her and chaos proceeded. And because of her screaming in terror, they knocked her unconscious.

Only it had turned out that they'd hit her so hard, they'd put her into a coma state.

The doctor came in, looking grim and Drew felt his heart sinking, leaving a sick feeling in his stomach.

"She won't wake up," he said plainly, "there's no way she'll wake up. That coma is permanent." He first felt like crying. He seriously felt that bad, but then determination took over him. The type of determination Ash saved for intense battle, or May used for contests. May was the most, aside from Ash of course, determined person he knew and he simply wouldn't believe she'd give up on him.

"No," he said, surprised his voice wasn't shaking, "May's stronger than that. She's not stuck. She'll come out of this, I know it!" The doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid not," he said, "That knock on the head pushed against a part of her brain, putting her into this. Unless a severe blood rush were to happen, which has only a 1.07% chance, and relieve the pressure, she's stuck like this."

"So there's still a chance," Drew asked hopefully, "If we can just get a blood rush to her brain?" His mind was ticking with a plan.

"There's a tiny chance she'll make it," the doctor said, "We don't even know a way to cause the rush."

"But there's still a chance," Drew repeated, his lips curling into a slight smirk, much to the confusion of those around him.

"Very slight," the doctor sighed, "but there is a chance."

"Leave me alone," Drew said.

"What?" came several shocked people's replies.

"Why?" Max asked, eyeing Drew, "Why would I ever leave you with my sister?" The green hair teenager sighed. He had a feeling May's little brother never really liked him.

"I just…Want some time with May," Drew said slowly, "I won't be long." Giving him one last skeptical look, each person left the room.

Drew waited until after Max had death glared him and left the room before he knelt down to May.

"You can hear me May," Drew said, "I know you can and I'm going to try something to get you back to us." All he needed was a blood rush. And he knew what gave her a blood rush.

"And I just want to tell you something important," he said, keeping his voice serious. If all would work, he'd have her awake, well and most likely very red faced.

"I've always been better than you," he said, smirking, "and I'm smirking cuz I know you love it. And how about this, I'll flick my hair too, cuz I know it makes you swoon over me." He flicked his hair, just in case. What better way to give her a rush than to get her angry. And Drew knew all about getting May angry. It was easy for him. A few arrogant comments, a smirk and a hair flick would usually set her off.

"And you know your last appeal? It lacked the talent a real coordinator like me would have," he said. He looked at her. Nothing.

"Still not responding hey?" He teased, "We all know it's because I'm just too good looking for you. You'd probably be blushing like crazy to see me right now." Still nothing. And just as soon as it had come, the determination left and he felt utterly destroyed.

"I'm so sorry May," he said, his voice breaking ever so slightly, "I wish I could've done something to help you. I'm so useless." He looked at her still face and pale lips. Before he knew it, he was leaning down.

"I never got to tell you," he whispered, his lips hovering above her face, "I love you." He kissed her then, softly, only lightly. He jumped up, his face red and spun around; walking back out.

If he had only looked back, he might've noticed the colour that was rising to her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, just a few things. **

**1. This took me forever! I had so many distractions today.**

**2. I feel so cheesy at the end!**

**3. Are you unhappy with the ending? Well, tomorrow's prompt has made it possible for me to do a sequel if you guys would like. Usually I refrain from looking at the prompt for the next day in advance, but this time I had to make an exception because when I came up with this idea, I had to make sure a sequel was possible in case you didn't like the end of this. So this is your choice. Would you like to see what happens after? If yes, then I'll do a sequel, if no, well I guess I'll be thinking of something else.**

**4. The poll is now closed! The results are in! Woohoo! The winner is _'Forget me not'_ by one vote. Yikes they were all so close to each other. So I'll start trying to put my ideas together (just so I can be more organized with this you know). I won't be starting it for a while. I still have a few other projects to do, but I guess it's something to look forward to. Thank you all for voting if you did ;) Makes a difference.**

**5. I didn't really have a point for five. I just wanted to put it in ;P**

**Oh yeah, review please and tell me what you thought.**


	21. Prize

**A/N: Before I start, this is a sequel to the previous one 'Coma', because you guys were all in favour of a sequel.**

* * *

**Prompt: Prize**

**Contestshipping**

"Oh come on Drew," Solidad said, "stop being so down."

"I can't," Drew said. It had been two days since Drew had left the hospital May was in. He hadn't gone back. He couldn't stand it. And despite being questioned by Max on why his face was so red after, he never told anyone what he did. Not even when Max threatened to uh…Kill him in some very unpleasant way, he still didn't give in.

"You haven't even been practicing for the upcoming contest," Harley said.

"I don't think I'll enter," Drew said. Solidad sighed.

"You need to stop moping around Drew," Solidad said, "if you were anything like the Drew we all know, he'd say something like 'I don't really need to practice, I've got enough natural talent' even though you'd probably have been working on your appeal for 3 days straight." He shrugged and Solidad clenched her teeth in aggravation. She wasn't usually one who would get annoyed like this, but he was really testing her patience. He'd been moping around for two days!

"Stop it Drew," Solidad snapped. Drew looked up and for the briefest moment, an emotion was shown on his face, shock, before it went back to a neutral expression. Honestly he was being worse than Paul.

"You have to enter the next contest," Harley said, putting a hand on Solidad's shoulder to calm her and remind her of the real reason they were talking to him like this. Solidad took the suggestion and calmed herself down.

"Why do I have to enter?" Drew asked, "Shouldn't you be glad that there's one less person you have to beat? Every person counts for you." Harley ground his teeth together in an attempt not to stick up for himself.

"I heard there was a special prize for the winner," Solidad said.

"And I care why?" Drew said.

"Please Drew," Solidad said.

"If I enter can you stop bugging me?" Drew said. Solidad shook her head.

"You have to win it," she said firmly.

"I don't want to," Drew said stubbornly, "It's not the same without…_her_." Solidad sighed.

"Look Drew, you really think moping around is what May would want?" Harley said, ignoring the way Drew scowled at her name, "She'd want you to keep fighting." Drew suddenly sprang up and lunged at Harley. Despite his height advantage, he managed to pin Harley against a nearby wall, both his hands at his neck, his dark green eyes death glaring Harley.

"Drew!" Solidad exclaimed, trying to pull him away. Drew ignored her, standing strong.

"Don't speak her name like that," Drew said, "And don't tell me what she would or wouldn't want me to do." Harley had to refrain from his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Harley said, "May wouldn't want you to be doing this either." Drew's grip tightened.

"Harley," Solidad squeaked, fearing for the Cacturne suit wearing coordinator. To her surprise, Harley winked at her.

"You know, May right now would probably be scoffing at you. She'd be telling you that you're weak if you can't even seriously enter the contest, much less win," Harley taunted. Drew's hands once again tightened, cutting off Harley's air supply. Solidad started shivering as she desperately tried to pull Drew away. Harley smirked, his face starting to go a bit red. Drew glared.

"Fine," Drew growled, releasing Harley, "I'm entering. And I'm winning this." Drew walked away, glaring at no-one in particular.

Solidad knelt my Harley, who was slightly breathless.

"You idiot," she said.

"It worked didn't it?" Harley said, "I just hope his face will be worth it."

"Oh it will be," Solidad said, "But I still feel guilty about this."

The contest came and Drew was more than ready.

His appeal took on more of a dark theme, which was both frightening and magnificent.

The battles he did took on a particular brutal tone and he flew through them.

And as expected, he won. Even when Solidad stood against him, he knocked out her Pokémon within seconds of her releasing them.

When he went to reluctantly collect the ribbon, Solidad snatched the microphone from Lillian.

"Ok, I have an announcement," Solidad called. Drew looked confused for a brief moment.

"This contest was a set up in Drew's favour," Solidad said, briefly glancing at him to gauge a reaction from him, "Because we have a special prize for him." Drew rolled his eyes, not really caring about whatever it was that Solidad would be doing to no doubt try to cheer him up. Nothing would work.

"And so for Drew," Solidad said, "I'm sorry we kept it a secret from you and you had to suffer, but this was how she wanted to do it." A platform rose into the centre of the room. On it was a large cylinder shaped object, covered in a black sheet of material.

Now Drew was sort of curious. What was it?

"Go on Drew," Solidad encouraged, her mouth away from the microphone, "Open it. Don't be scared." Drew timidly walked over to it and put his hand on the material. He paused for a brief moment before pulling it off.

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"I think Drew likes his prize," Solidad giggled into the mic.

Drew didn't hear. He'd already weaved in between the metal poles that had been holding up the curtain, pulled the piece of paper from her hands which read 'I love you too', stuffed it into his pocket for later and kissed his prize squarely on the mouth.

"May," he breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was interesting. ****So did you like that better? Did I overdo it? Probably, but you know, I was in a very romantic mood for some reason. And a really good mood for another reason as well. I can't tell you why, cuz I honestly have no idea. Well, I hope you guys are all satisfied with this. You can all tell me what you thought in a review.**


	22. Attention

**Prompt: Attention**

**Caffeineshipping**

"Mina," Jaiden said, "Want to play a game?"

"Mm," Mina mumbled, not really paying listening. Jaiden pouted. Mina was currently on her laptop, chatting to her online friends.

"You spend too much time on that," Jaiden complained, "and not enough time with your real friends."

"In a minute," Mina said.

"And me," Jaiden muttered. Mina giggled at something the person had typed.

"What is it?" Jaiden asked, crawling up to look. Mina shut the laptop quickly.

"Don't be nosy," she said, pushing his face away. Jaiden sat back and crossed him arms, nowhere near happy with this response. Why didn't she want to show him? Mina lifted the lid again and started to type again. Jaiden groaned.

"Pay attention to me," he whined.

"Jaiden is currently annoying me," Mina said out loud as she typed it, "I think he needs to find something else to amuse himself with." Jaiden groaned again.

"Please," he begged, "play a game with me?" Oh great, he was already resorting to begging. Mina shook her head.

"Please," he said again, crawling up and resting his head on the top of the screen. She ignored him again. What was so good about this chat anyway? Wasn't he better? I mean, _he_ was her best friend.

"Mina," he said, putting his head in front of the screen.

"Jaiden, move," she said. He shook his head stubbornly. She pushed his face away.

"If you don't get off that right now and pay attention to me, I'm going to do something drastic," he threatened.

"Whatever you say Jaiden," she said. He growled in annoyance and slammed her laptop shut. He pulled it from her fingers, despite her protests and pushed it away. She pouted.

"Jai-" She didn't get to finish because at that point, Jaiden had captured her attention, by catching her lips.

"Told you I'd do something drastic," he said when he moved away.

"Mm Hmm," she mumbled, still pretty dazed.

"Now, come hang out with me," he said. She nodded and they both left, the laptop and messages completely forgotten.

**_From CookiesNCreamNess;_**

_Hello? Mina?_

_Seriously not funny._

_Come on, you've been gone for like 10 minutes. What kind of joke is this?_

_Are you even there?_

_…_

_I'm getting impatient._

_…_

_Great, I think I just got ditched._

* * *

**A/N: Well did ya like it? This was a really good prompt because it just so happened that something similar happened to me just before I decided to write this. And the prompt worked in my favour. Obviously I wasn't really kissed like that or anything, I completely made that up. And the message at the end. Did you like the message. I thought it was a nice touch. And now I'm rambling. So I'll stop. Tell me what you thought in a review.**


	23. Reunion

**Prompt: Reunion**

**Festivalshipping**

Alright. He breathed in and out deeply. That kid, Drew, should be completely out of the way now. He'd been sent on a wild goose chase for a hunt 'May' had sent him on for a reward promising his 2nd biggest weakness; strawberries.

So Drew was on this chase. What he didn't know is he would find his number one weakness at the end. Tied up for good measures so neither of them would get in the way.

This was his time. Nothing was going to spoil this moment right now.

His grip tightened slightly on the box of cookies he was holding. Maybe she'd forgive him for what he'd done. If he had to admit it, he was feeling kinda guilty about it.

But no! No he couldn't think of that now. This all had to go perfectly.

Yes, there she was. Ok, this was it.

"Solidad." She gasped and turned to him. The look on her face was priceless. Complete shock. Something you didn't see from her very often.

"Harley?" She looked at him and he smiled. Her eyes widened.

"Harley!" She exclaimed. A stray tear slid down her face. She ran to him and embraced him.

"I missed you," she whispered. This was going better than he thought.

"Hey," he said gently, tipping her head up, "It's ok. I missed you too."

"Harley," she whispered, standing on tiptoes. He grinned and dropped his head lower. Their lips connected for a brief moment before he pulled away.

"I made you some cookies," he said cheerfully as if it had never happened. He held them out to her.

"Thanks Harley," she said, "You're the best."

"I am?" he asked, "You don't think Drew's the best?" Solidad laughed and shook her head.

"Drew's a funny kid," she said, "But you're my best buddy. Please don't tell me you were jealous." She shot him a sly look.

"No," Harley snorted, obviously lying, "Why would I be jealous of mossbrain? No. Hey, um…I'm going to train ok? I'll be back later." He sped out before Solidad could question him. She laughed and shook her head.

"You gonna tell him you were faking it?" Drew asked, coming towards her. Solidad shook her head.

"He'd be crushed if he knew his reunion wasn't perfect after all. Besides, I meant everything I said, I probably wouldn't have been acting that way though," she said. Drew rolled his eyes. Solidad eyed him.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you were looking for your Mayberry," Solidad teased. Drew's eyes widened.

"I WAS!"

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by the little reunion Harley had planned out in 'Being Replaced' if you can remember that bit. I know I had to look back at it. So I just felt like adding it like that, with a dash of contestshipping and a sprinkle or strawberry love. I hope you liked it ;P Review and tell me what you thought.**


	24. Snow day

**Prompt: Snow day**

**Pokeshipping**

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, swinging the door to her bedroom open, "Wake up! It's snowing!" The girl in question groaned and buried herself under the warm blankets more. Ash grinned and couched down, creeping closer.

"MISTY!" He exclaimed as he pounced on her.

"AH!" Misty yelled, thoroughly awoken by the sudden weight. She groaned and pushed him off, rubbing her sore stomach.

"Never," she growled, "jump on me like that again or I will use my mallet on you so much, your head will be swollen." Ash gulped, not very much liking the mental image of him going around with a huge red head.

"It's snowing Misty," he said, pointing to the window. She looked.

"And?" she asked, "I was sleeping."

"I want to go play," Ash complained.

"Then go," Misty said slightly harshly, "You don't need to ask me."

"But Misty," Ash said, "I want you to play with me. You never want to play with me."

"I do play with you," Misty snorted. Ash shook his head.

"You never want to though. I hear you and Brock talking," Ash said, it's usually him saying, just go play with him and make him happy. You never want to come out yourself." Misty's eyes softened at Ash's gloomy expression.

"You want me to want to play with you?" she asked. Ash nodded and his face took on that of a sad puppy.

"Ok," she said, melting inside just a little bit, "I'll come play, but I have to get changed and have a shower first." Ash nodded eagerly and went out, waiting.

10 minutes later Misty was fully dressed up in a heavy winter coat, a beanie, gloves, a scarf and thick winter boots all of mismatching colours. Red, green, blue, fluoro yellow and fluoro orange.

Brock coughed to cover his laugh when he saw her.

"A bit bright aren't we?" he said. Misty glared. Ash shrugged.

"I think it suits her personality," he said, "It looks good on her." Misty blushed.

"Thanks Ash," she mumbled.

"Come on!" Ash said, excited, letting the intimate moment pass, "Let's go play." He grabbed Misty's hand and dragged her out. Misty giggled girlishly and then inwardly hit herself for sounding so ditzy.

"What do you want to play?" Misty asked. Ash stopped and dropped her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You really want to play with me?" he asked, turning and looking at her with such a bewildered look it almost made her laugh again. Instead she bent down, much to his confusion and scooped up a bit of snow, packing it into a ball. She stood up and before he could say anything else, pelted it at him.

His eyes widened in complete shock and the snow hit his jacket.

"You think I don't wanna play with you?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised as she scooped more snow. He grinned and bent down into the snow, creating his own snowball.

"You're on," he said.

Much fighting and throwing later when they were dripping wet with the snowflakes, did Misty pelt the snowball that changed the outlook.

It was a pretty large one and a pretty accurate throw. And Ash was in just the right position.

It arched up high.

It came down.

Thwack!

"Ouch!" Ash exclaimed as it hit him on the head. He crouched down, his hands over his head as he let out a small whimper.

"Can't be that bad," Misty said, preparing another one.

"No Misty," he said quickly, "That one really hurt." Misty knelt down beside him, sort of concerned. Ash never was one to over exaggerate pain levels. He was a determined guy. He wouldn't stop a snowball match unless he really hurt himself.

"Let me see," she said, "You might have already had a bruise there or something." He timidly took his hands away. Misty's eyes widened as she saw the presence of blood; on his right glove and in his hair.

"What?" Ash asked. Misty sifted through the snow until she found what she thought she would. A rock. Her snowball had a rock in it. And it had cut him.

"Let's go see Brock," she said. Ash looked at his bloody glove for a moment before he grinned.

"Nah," He said, "Just give it a kiss and it'll be ok. I need to win this." Misty blushed and shook her head.

"No, you're seeing Brock for this one," she said. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aww, you're no fun," he said. She froze.

"Fun?" she questioned, "I'll give you fun." Her lips pressed into the side of his head, avoiding the blood and she go up, creating another snowball. Ash grinned and got up as the next snowball fight started.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I had no idea how to finish it. But gosh! This now has 200 reviews! That's insane! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much.**

**Also, one of my friends; cats12812, is doing this challenge as well. So go to her one and check it out.**

**Review ;P And tell me what you thought of this and Misty's mismatched colours.**


	25. Hangman

**Prompt: Hangman**

**Contestshipping**

"Drew." The green haired boy in questioned groaned slightly as his name was called.

"Drew." He leaned back, purposefully smacking his head on the back of the chair.

"Drew!" Could she not pester him so much?

"Drew!" Normally, he wouldn't mind her coming to him so much, but this was driving him crazy.

"DREW!" She'd been calling his name for the past 10 minutes.

"WHAT!" He was slightly agitated.

"I'm bored," she said. He sighed in exaggeration.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Anything," she said, "please Drew." He thought for a moment and screwed up his nose, his tired brain not being able to come up with anything.

"I don't think I can do anything," he mumbled, "I'm too tired. I sure hope this won't take much longer."

"Oh have a heart Drew," May said, slapping his shoulder lightly, "Solidad's in there right now, probably in tons of pain and all you can do is think about sleep." He snorted.

"You're not much better," he said. Solidad was currently in the hospital, giving birth to her first child. Her waters had broken in the middle of the contest that May, Drew and Harley were all entered in. So all three of them had gotten Solidad to the hospital as fast as they could, forfeiting the match. Harley had gone in with her, which left May and Drew waiting outside.

But it had been a few hours and was well past midnight. You couldn't blame Drew for being a little drowsy. He was surprised May wasn't a little sleepier.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted.

"You're just bored," he said.

"Oh can we play hangman!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, completely ignoring his last comment. Before he could reply, she'd already gotten up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

She drew it out and showed him.

"Guess," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Could that possibly be Solidad?" he asked, counting the letters. May pouted.

"How did you know?" she complained, "You cheater!" He rolled his eyes.

"You can't exactly cheat at hangman," he said, "I just figured you'd put down the first thing in your head. And seeing as we're waiting for Solidad, it made sense."

"No more guessing words," she said, "you have to guess letters like everyone else. Your turn." She trust the paper and pen into his hands and he fumbled for a moment, not quite expecting the force that came with it.

A few rounds later, May was stuck on one. She'd gotten 7 letters wrong g, h, s, j, n, a and t.

I _ove you

May frowned. She couldn't seem to get it. Drew rolled his eyes. How hard could it be?

"I know, It's d!" May exclaimed triumphantly. Drew added it to the list of incorrect letters and drew the head of the person. She only had three letters left to guess. There was only one letter that would really work here anyway. How could she not get this?

He looked up as he heard someone come in.

"I'm assuming you two are May and Drew?" the doctor said. Drew nodded, suddenly very awake.

"She's asking for you both," the doctor said, "but be quiet. She's exhausted." Drew stood up, excited for his older friend now. He grabbed May's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"Room 12!" was yelled after him. He couldn't wait to see her baby. He wondered who it would look like more. Beautiful Solidad, or the Cacturne wearing freak. He sure hoped it was Solidad.

"Wait Drew," May said, "I haven't finished guessing yet." Drew paused. She really couldn't guess. He turned on her unexpectedly and grabbed her chin with his other hand. He quickly pecked her lips.

"Happy? Let's go!" He said.

"I still don't get it," May said as she was dragged into room 12 by a surprisingly eager Drew, "How does that tell me what the hangman was about?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor dense May. I think I got just a little off track. I don't know. It had hints to Festivalshipping. Yay! For all those who like that. So I had a totally different idea for how I want this to go, but once I started writing it was just wrote itself. Like I completely changed what I was doing. And this is how it turned out. I think I like it better than what I was originally planning.**

**Oh! and I just did a collab with my friend cats12812. It's called A crazy day. It's caffeineshipping and planetshipping for all who are interested. Planetshipping is between her and her boyfriend and they are SO adorable. But gosh that was a crazy story. Anyway, please check that out and drop a review there while you're at it ;P**

**And review this please! Tell me if you liked it.**


	26. 33 percent

**Prompt: 33%**

**Contestshipping**

"AH!" May screamed loudly as she rushed around in the middle of the town she was in, absolutely frustrated with herself.

She shot passed her rival without so much as saying hello.

Drew raised an eyebrow and frowned. He didn't like being ignored much. Especially by May.

He ran after her.

Soon he caught up to her.

"What's the hurry May?" he asked, "late for something like always?"

"Shut up Drew," she growled, "not in the mood." He was quite taken aback. Usually she would let him play around just a little before outright snapping at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. She slowed down and stopped, waving a piece of paper in his face.

"What?" he asked, trying to read it, but not doing very well.

"It's a things to do before I die list!" May exclaimed, "And I'm supposed to have done 33 things by today, but I haven't! I have one more thing to do! But I can't figure out which one of them is possible in such short notice."

"Let me see," he said, knowing not to make a comment about something that had her so distressed, "I might be able to help." She stopped waving it and he grabbed it. He almost felt like laughing at some of them. And some of them seemed pretty much impossible so he had no idea what he was going to do when it came to that.

His eyes snagged on one and no matter how much he tried to read on, he couldn't ignore it.

'Get first kiss'.

From who? Who was she looking at kissing?

Unintentionally his grip tightened.

"Drew? Are you ok?" May asked, "You look tense." His lips curled into a scowl and then a smirk.

"I'll help you with number 57," he said, handing her list back. She scanned over it.

"First kiss?" she asked, "How are you going to help me there?" She looked up and her eyes widened as she realized he was a lot closer.

"Think about it airhead," he said, leaning down and kissing her. His hand went to the back of her head, and the other wrapped around her waist, crushing her against him.

She felt weak in the knees. What kind of poison did he have on his lips to make her feel like swooning over him?

He pulled away and let go.

Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground.

"33%" she whispered, dazed. Must be a strong poison.

He chuckled at her reaction, wondering if he could maybe do it more often if only to get that from her.

She shook herself from it.

"Don't suppose you could help me with number 1 could you?" She asked. Drew laughed.

"Don't push your luck airhead," he said, "I'm not throwing the Grand Festival so you can cross it off your list."

* * *

**A/N: Weird prompt. Really weird prompt. Just putting it out there. I don't think it's my best, but I was honestly WAY too distracted today...BY raspberry ice-cream! Gotta love that stuff ;P**

**Anyway, I'm getting off track again. ****What are some other things that you recon would be on May's list? ****Review and tell me what you came up with. **


	27. Four-Leafed Clover

**Prompt: Four-Leafed Clover**

**Pokeshipping**

"What are you doing?" Misty asked. Ash was currently on all fours, in a patch of grass, crawling around in the middle of Cerulean City.

Misty had been going for a walk when she'd spotted the now deemed crazy trainer looking like he was trying to enact a wild Pokémon.

"Looking," he said.

"For what?" she asked, kneeling down. She was intending to help him. Trust he'd lost something important.

"My lucky charm," he said. Misty snorted and rolled back so she was sitting on her heels. No way she was going to help him now.

"What is this 'lucky charm'?" She asked, her voice thick with sarcasm, "And why do you need it?"

"The league is coming up," Ash said, "I need my four-leaf-clover."

"You'll never find that in this," Misty said, "And I never picked you as someone to base your matches on luck." He shook his head.

"I just gotta find it!" he said, "It's special. I need it, not because I'm basing my matches on it, but it makes me feel better. It makes me more confident." She rolled her eyes.

"You won't be able to find something like that?" she said. He looked up and Misty was shocked to see he was almost in tears.

"It's special," he said, his voice breaking, "I can't get another one like it. I just gotta find it." She didn't get why a clover was so special. She'd humour him. She sifted her hands through the grass, wondering if it was even possible to find a clover in this.

_'Pika! Pika!'_ Misty jumped as Pikachu chattered behind her, pointing to something.

"You found it?" Ash asked, looking hopeful. Misty turned in time to see Pikachu nod. Ash scrambled over and dug in the grass. It was clear by the way his eyes lit up that he'd found what he was looking for.

He picked it up and Misty's eyes opened double their usual size. That was no clover.

"That's not a clover," she said, pointing to it. Ash grinned.

"I just call it that because it makes me feel lucky," he said.

"W-what?" she stuttered, utterly confused at why he would keep _that_.

"It makes me feel closer to the real life one you know," he said cheekily, "and that always makes me feel better because I imagine the real one yelling insults and threats at me in her own way to cheer me." Misty started shaking. Ash grinned again.

"You know, I miss the real one," he said, "mini Misty's been a real help." She couldn't speak, utterly taken aback by the words that were coming from his mouth. Was he trying to get her to swoon for him? Cuz it was heading that direction. And Misty was not one to swoon often either.

"You know though, now that I think about it, I'd rather the real thing," he said, "Wanna be my four-leaf clover at the league?" Misty felt like she wouldn't be able to stand up anytime soon. Then she grinned back.

"Only if I don't have to wear a ridiculous clover outfit," she teased.

"Done!" Ash said happily.

* * *

**A/N: This changed direction about halfway through. I was going to have it Ash looking for a real clover, but then I realized, Ash wouldn't want to base his matches on luck. He just wants the Mini Misty for confidence. So if you didn't guess, Ash was looking for Misty's lure. Just in case you couldn't tell ;P I actually liked how this one turned out, even though it was short.**

**Anyway, drop a review for me and tell me what you thought of this!**


	28. Rules

**Prompt: Rules**

**Gossamershipping (Drew's Masquerain x May's Beautifly)**

He wanted to be with her. He really did, but there were rules about this sort of thing.

It was kind of cruel really. Either way. Because he was totally in love with her, but he wasn't allowed a romantic relationship with her unless his trainer and her trainer were in a romantic relationship too.

I mean, he could sort of understand why it was there. It would be pretty hard to have a relationship with a Pokémon whose trainer hated yours.

But his and her trainers were in love! They didn't hate each other! They only pretended!

It was so annoying. Both he and Beautifly had tried setting them up before. It didn't end well. She got an earful of how embarrassing it was and he'd been put in his Pokéball, with a sigh, telling him that he couldn't do the next contest.

Which was also unfair. He only got to see her when they did contests together. That was another one of the rules. They never met up just to let him hang out Beautifly.

"Masquerain, focus," Drew snapped, "I said silver wind and combine with bubble, not ice beam. You almost frosted me!" Could he really be blamed? Drew knew the attraction he had to Beautifly. And it was so hard to concentrate when she was just across the field from him. He knew it, Drew knew it too.

He knew Drew was also purposely ignoring May, though he had no idea why.

But it wasn't like he could do much. He had to obey Drew. It was a rule.

Stupid rules.

Beautifly trilled to him and he smirked.

Stuff the rules. He'd force it. He'd bend the rules.

"Masquerain!" Drew exclaimed as he was pushed from behind by an eager Pokémon.

"Beautifly! What's gotten into you?" he heard May exclaimed. Both trainers were being pushed into the middle until they were nose to nose.

May was blushing furiously.

Drew had a hint of pink to his cheeks.

Both Pokémon noticed neither of them bothered to make a move to widen the gap between them.

"S-sorry about that D-D-Drew," May stuttered, "I don't know w-what's gotten into her."

"Crazy Pokémon," Drew agreed. Masquerain rolled his eyes. Beautifly giggled and blew a light gust at them. Both trainer's eyes were wide as their lips collided.

Both Pokémon ignored that and flew to each other, happy to share the same fate.

No-one ever said they couldn't bend the rules.

* * *

**A/N: Boring prompt. That's all I have to say about this one.**

**And a ton of distractions.**

**Also, happy Easter Friday! Yay! Hope you enjoy a lot of hot cross buns ;P**

**And review please.**


	29. Name

**Prompt: Name**

**Ikarishipping**

Dawn had many names people had given her. There was her full name. Her real name Dawn Malinda Berlitz. There was her plain nickname Dawn. Then there were some other nicknames people had given her. Like Da (her younger cousins couldn't pronounce it properly) Stephanie (she had no idea where this one even come from. Some girl she met once called Jess or something who completely misheard her name), there was Drama Queen (Misty's own personal nickname, but for short just DQ) Dawning time station (she had no clue where the station bit come from) and even the dreaded nickname of all, Deedee. She shivered. She hated that name.

But there was one name that stuck out to her; troublesome.

But surprisingly, she actually hadn't heard it recently.

And it wasn't because she hadn't run into the person who called her that. He had simply started to call her by her name.

And she'd always screamed at him for calling her troublesome. So why was she so disappointed that he'd stopped calling her that?

Speaking of which, she spotted a trainer with purple hair, black eyes and a permanent cold expression.

"Paul," she called, waving and running to meet him.

"Dawn." She skidded to a halt, her features falling into a disappointed look. Paul's usual frown deepened, showing that he'd noticed something he didn't like.

"What's wrong," he said simply.

"Huh?" she said. Could he possibly care about her?

"You're not your usual bubbly annoying self," he said, "and that's even more bothersome. So just spit it out. You've been acting funny for a while." He'd noticed?

"Why aren't you calling me troublesome anymore?" she blurted. She covered her mouth quickly, but it was already out there.

Paul actually looked puzzled.

"I thought you hated that," he said.

"I do," she said, making him look even more confused, "but I don't It kinda grew on me. I mean, that name was special. Like you think I'm special." He chuckled lowly.

"You're a strange one troublesome," he said, "you are special, but if it makes you feel better, I don't mind calling you that again. Makes it easier for me." It took a moment for it to process in her brain, but when it did a huge grin broke out on her face.

"thank you Paul!" she exclaimed, launching herself for a hug. He wriggled himself to get free.

"Get off me troublesome," he muttered.

"My name is Dawn!" she screamed letting him go immediately. Yes her name was Dawn, but she never told him she wanted him to call her that.

* * *

**A/N: This did not work for me! I had the idea in my head, but I couldn't get it down properly. So I am not happy with this one.**

**And sorry for an OOCness. I know it was there. It was too difficult to try to keep them in character.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	30. Explosion

**Prompt: Explosion**

**Rocketshipping**

James' POV

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Jessie winced. She and I both knew what was coming next.

She squealed and I tried to hold in a cream of pain myself as we were electrocuted.

Another failed Team Rocket mission.

An explosion.

"We're blasting off again!" We all screamed at the same time, purely out of habit.

No doubt those twerps would be celebrating another victory as usual while we tumbled down to a very painful landing.

Branches scratched at my skin and clothes.

I landed with a painful thud on my back.

This was how it usually went.

I listened out and heard Jessie's screams.

3…2…1…

Even though I knew what was coming, I was too lazy to move out the way.

Jessie landed on my stomach, causing me to curl up. And then Meowth tumbled down, jumping off my head and landing the safest out of all three of us.

I groaned.

Jessie just lay across my stomach, not looking like she was planning on getting up anytime soon.

"I hate those twerps," she muttered, "Why do we always fail?"

"Because we're too soft," I admitted.

"What?" Jessie snapped, immediately pushing herself up and off.

I sat up, meeting her furious gaze.

"Let's be honest," I said, "We don't have what it takes. We're too soft. We shouldn't even be in Team Rocket anymore." Jessie's eyes flashed dangerously. I had no idea how she was going to react to this.

I'd been thinking of quitting for a while, taking my friends and making a get away, but Jessie always concerned me.

Team Rocket was all she'd known. And she lived to impress the boss. To earn his favour. And I didn't understand why.

But right now, I was tired of it. We could have a better life.

"What do you mean James?" she hissed.

"I can't do this," I said, "Not anymore. I can't keep watching you get hurt like this." Her eyes burned with anger as she flared up.

"I am capable of handling myself," she yelled, "I'm not some delicate lady." Funny how if I said she was a tough girl she'd say just the opposite.

"I tink I see where Jimmy's comin from Jess," Meowth said, "He's wanting ta take care of us. Himself. Without Team Rocket." Jessie frowned and I saw confusion all over her face.

"We could do it Jessie," I said, "We could run away and never come back. I'd get a real job. Make money. Look after both of you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Jessie asked, looking almost nervous, "Team Rocket takes care of us." I could see why she was nervous. It was outside of her comfort zone. In Team Rocket, she meant something, even if she wasn't the highest. Outside of Team Rocket, she meant nothing.

"James wants ta take responsibility," Meowth said.

"I want to offer you more than Team Rocket ever could," I said, surprising myself with the words coming out of my mouth, "And you could enter contests. For real." I knew she loved the contests. And she'd taken a particular shine to the hot-headed bandana wearing twerpette…er…girl.

"I don't know," she said, but I was already seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"Please Jessie," I said, "we could do it now. Throw away everything. Go out as Meowth, you and I. It wouldn't be hard. And we wouldn't even have to tell anyone, just disappear."

"What about your other life?" Jessie asked, "with Jessebelle and your family fortune?" I laughed. A real laugh. Something I haven't been able to do for ages.

"Didn't I make my decision about that clear?" I questioned, "Just say the word Jessie ad I will drop everything and run away with you. And Meowth." I waited, watching emotions flicker on her face as she thought about it.

"Ok," she finally whispered, so quietly I barely heard, "let's do it. Let's run."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, before you review and tell me, I know they're seriously OOC. Cut me some slack. I've never written a rocketshipping before and I know that I butchered their characters horribly. But I saw the prompt and I thought of what could happen after the 'We're blasting off again'. And this wasn't how I intended it to turn out, but that's how it turned out. I changed directions about halfway and I couldn't turn it back around.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	31. Sculpture

**Prompt: Sculpture**

**Handymanshipping**

"Freeze right there!"

The first thing that went through Daisy Waterflower's head was 'I'm innocent!'. The nly wrong she'd done that day was steal an extra cookie from Misty's cookie jar. She knew she shouldn't have. Misty got super angry and protective over her cookies, and the calories would mean she'd have to work extra hard to work them off, but they were just so delicious.

She didn't get cookies like that every day.

The trials of being a Sensational Sister.

"I didn't take it Misty!" was the first thing she squeaked out, trying to spare herself from the wrath of her hot-headed sister.

There was a chuckle that was definitely way too masculine to be her sister.

A flash made her squeak in surprise and slip on the wet floor of the gym.

She was used to paparazzi, but usually she got more warning than that.

"Sorry Daisy. I just had to get that photo."

She saw a hand through the flashing white spots in her vision and a figure with dark green hair.

"Tracey?" she questioned, taking the hand and being hoisted up again.

"Yeah," he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Misty asked me to come in and show her all the new water Pokémon I've been sketching in my travels because I was in town today."

"Oh, could I see?" she asked, "How long are you in for?"

"Well, I was going to only stay for today and tomorrow, but I might stay an extra week. I got some inspiration for something new."

"What something new?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Just something," he said vaguely, "I'll show you when it's done."

With that he walked upstairs to Misty's room, Daisy trailing up after him, completely forgetting her purpose before running into him.

She didn't hear at all from him the next week and wondering if he'd lied about staying in town so she wouldn't fuss.

All he sisters had been curious about her strange behaviour. She couldn't blame them. The way she kept checking at the door must have been odd to them.

But Tracey always made her act a little funny. He just did that to her.

Finally she heard the doorbell ring.

Before Misty could even shout 'get the door!', Daisy was already opening it.

"Tracey!" she exclaimed, very relieved to see him. And then the covered object he held in his hands had her curious already. It was only small, about the size of her make up case (which had surprisingly become smaller ever since she met Tracey).

"What's that?" she asked, ignoring whatever he'd just said.

"What I was telling you about," he said, "I just finished it this morning. Which is good because I was going to head out today." She tilted her head slightly.

"The something new," he clarified.

"Oh right," she said, internally kicking herself for being so dumb, "come in." He gratefully took the offer and she noticed the presence of his travel bag on his back.

"You are leaving," she said, a hint of disappointment creeping into her voice.

"Here," he said, "it's for you." He thrust out the object her held, blushing. He looked as though he was in a hurry to get it over with, so she took it and slowly uncovered it.

She covered her gasp of mild surprise when she saw it. It was so nice.

It was a sculpture. A hand made sculpture. Of her.

It was so detailed. From each individual finger to the shine on her pale pink lips to the correct positioning of the spot beneath her right eye.

"Tracey," she whispered, running a finger over the very finely carved hair of it, almost thinking it could be real hair.

"I know," he said, "it's a little presumptuous isn't it? I'm sorry. But when I saw you there, and you looked so pretty a 2D image just wouldn't do it justice so I had to try something. And I took the photo because I wanted to remember exactly how you looked then because you just looked so beautiful. And what am I saying? I think I might just stop now." He stopped and looked very embarrassed, his cheeks taking on a shade of red much like Misty's favourite red suspenders.

She smiled. He'd called her beautiful. On a day where she was wearing no make-up. She'd had fans and all sorts of guys giving her compliments, calling her hot, pretty, amazing, things similar, but she'd never been called downright beautiful before.

"Thank you," she said, "And for more than the sculpture." Without even thinking, her left hand reached out and grasped his right hand, giving it a light squeeze. He offered her a slightly crocked grin.

"You're welcome," He said.

There was a cough and Daisy spotted Misty looking at her funnily.

"I'd better go now," Tracey said, "bye Daisy." He went to scurry away, but she found herself being dragged along, their fingers still entwined. They both looked at each other, blushed, dropped their hands and he left.

"Come visit soon!" she yelled after him. She sighed happily, closing the door only to see Misty was eyeing her.

"And you thought I was obvious," Misty muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so cliche. This was so full of cheese you could make a pizza with it ;P Anyway, when I saw the prompt I instantly thought of Tracey and his artists skills.**

**Sorry for any OOCness. This is again another shipping I've never done before :S But I hope you still liked it.**

**Please review!**


	32. Monsters under the bed

**Prompt: Monsters under the bed**

**Contestshipping**

A sharp squeal woke Drew from his slumber. He groaned. He'd been woken up several times already, all by different people. Who knew sleeping at the Maple's house was so difficult? All because of Renae. This was Renae's fault.

She'd locked him out of their hotel room while staying in Petalburg for the upcoming contest. He had a sneaking suspicion it was because she knew May also lived in Petalburg.

When May had heard, she'd instantly offered him to stay at her place for the night. He'd reluctantly agreed, Renae's muffled cheeky giggles entering his ears and making him grit his teeth.

It meant nothing. Staying at May's place. She was just a kind person and he just happened to have reaped the benefits. Right?

If you could call them that.

This wasn't what you'd call peaceful.

First it was Max, yelling at May because she'd left her lamp on before going to sleep and the light was disturbing his sleep. How did Max even see that light from his room?

Then it was Max again as he noisily jumped down the stairs to get a drink.

Then it was her dad, Norman, as he went to use the bathroom.

And then Max again! Knocking on his door just to check if he was asleep. Of course he was asleep. Why would he have woken him up for that? He had the feeling it was because Max secretly hated him.

Then it was her mum, Caroline, coming in to grab an extra blanket from the spare room. Which he was in. At least she had the decency to be quiet. He only woke up then because she accidentally knocked his feet on the way out. His feet which were particularly ticklish, not that he would ever tell _anyone_ that, especially someone who could tell May.

No wonder May slept like a rock. She'd have to, to get any sleep at all around this house. His sensitive light sleep just wasn't cut out for this. He was used to being alone. Or being with his family, who made no noise at all, or rarely any noise.

And now it was the squeal.

He heard it again and sighed in mild frustration. Drew was a pretty patient person but this was ridiculous. He sat up and threw the cover off. He was going to deal with this. He might as well, seeing as he was awake.

He followed the slight whimpering sounds until he reached May's bedroom. He paused. Would it be rude if he just went in? She might just be dreaming after all.

He gently knocked.

"W-Who's there?" came the nervous reply.

"It's just me," Drew said calmly, opening the door. He was expecting to see her sobbing over a nightmare. He did not expect to see her hunched up, balancing on the headboard, holding up a spoon (presumably from a midnight snack) like a weapon.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get up here," she hissed, "quick!" He scrambled onto her bed.

"Now tell me why we're up here and protecting ourselves with a very blunt object?" Drew asked. May put her finger to her lips.

"Sh, the monster will get you," May whispered. Drew covered a chuckle.

"Monster? May, I don't think-"

"There is," May hissed, cutting him off, "It's under my bed."

"Aren't you a little old for the whole 'monsters under the bed' thing?" Drew teased.

"Shut up Drew," May snapped, "I heard it. And I saw it."

"Look, I'll check for you," he said. May squeaked as he hopped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Don't Drew!" She exclaimed, "It'll eat you!" Drew smirked and scrambled under the bed.

May listened, but he was only quiet.

"Drew?" She questioned. She got no reply. Did she kill him? Sending him after the monster?

No. She did warn him after all.

"Found your monster." May squeaked as Drew's head popped back out. Drew chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that," she growled. Drew wriggled out, pulling a guilty looking Max with him.

"Here's your monster," Drew said. May shot Max a glare and then Drew a smug look.

"Told you there was a monster," she said triumphantly.

"That's not very nice" Max said as Drew shoved him out the door.

"Night May," Drew said.

"Wait Drew," May called.

"What?" he asked. May patted the narrow spot beside her.

"Please?" she said. Drew sighed.

"I'm not going to fit there," he pointed out.

"That's ok," May said, "I have an idea."

"If you're idea is me falling out in the morning, I will not be happy," he grumbled as he made his way to her. She shuffled so she was right on the edge, about to fall off.

"Or you could fall off," he said as he slipped under the covers. May rolled over and snuggled herself closer so she was resting her head and arm over his chest. Drew's face exploded in colour.

"Better," May mumbled, drifting off again.

"Night May," Drew muttered, closing his eyes.

It was safe to say he slept better then.

But he did not like when morning came and he had to explain to his very eager younger sister why he was sleeping with May.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say about this. I'm just out of energy right now.**

**Review please.**


	33. Jealous

**Propmt: Jealous**

**Oldrivalshipping**

He wasn't supposed to be jealous. He was Gary Oak, former player; jealousy wasn't his nature. It had never bugged him this much either.

She giggled and he scowled. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from that…evil thing that was taking his place.

Because it was his job to make her laugh like that. His job. And she had agreed to it when she signed herself up to this.

"Leaf," he said, nudging her.

"Gary," she hissed, covering the speaker, "I'm talking." He sighed and flopped dramatically back onto her bed.

He'd come to pick her up for their date, the one he was now 20 minutes late for because she was still talking to some guy on the phone.

He was trying not to show his impatience, but honestly it was getting hard.

"Leafy," he complained. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, well I have a jealous date now so I'll have to talk to you later," she said. She hung up and turned to Gary, her hands on her hips.

"I am not jealous," Gary protested immediately.

"Sure you weren't," she said sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't," Gary insisted stubbornly, "We were meant to leave 20 minutes ago and you were talking to some guy."

"Gary!" Leaf exclaimed, "that guy was my brother!" Gary paused for a moment.

"That's what I thought," she said, "now come on." She walked out and Gary followed.

"I wasn't jealous," he muttered, but he wasn't convincing anyone…

Not even himself.

* * *

**A/N: I understand that with this prompt, I could've done a lot, but for once I wanted to do something a little simple. Also because I was trying another new shipping ;P I think i messed up. I'm not good at Gary and Leaf, but I need to practise their characters for Shipwrecked and Surviving (for all of you who don't know about that, it's a collab I'm doing with CookiesNCreamNess. It includes contest, ikari, poke and Oldrivalshipping ;P)**

**Review ;)**


	34. Highs and Lows

**Prompt: Highs and Lows**

**Pokeshipping**

Ash knew that in their relationship, there would be highs and lows. That was just how relationships worked. Of any kind. He saw it when they were friends. There would be times where he and Misty got along really well. There were times where he'd accidentally say something to upset her. There were times where he totally angered her. There were times where she totally anger him. And there were the times where he knew they cared for each other.

Misty even told him when he asked her out that there would be highs and lows and asked if he was prepared for both the highs and the lows. She even put extra emphasis on the lows part of it.

Only right now, he was worried more about the high parts. And the twists-you-didn't-expect parts.

He seriously felt like throwing up.

And Ash wasn't queasy easy either.

Misty, beside him was squealing, rather girlish which was kinda scaring him too, in delight while he was trying to hold in the contents of his stomach.

Who knew a rollercoaster could finally give Ash a reason to lose his lunch?

And we all know Ash would never voluntarily give it up.

But this rollercoaster was so ridiculous. Too long. Too many up and downs, round the bends, loop the loops and any other crazy things they threw in here.

"Ash, Ash! Get off already! It finished," Misty yelled. Ash slowly peeled himself from the seat, not wanting to cause any unnecessary jerky movements.

He was sure he'd spew if he moved too fast.

Misty rolled her eyes, reached out to help him out. No doubt that would end disastrously.

"Don't," Ash warned. She shot him a funny look and then rolled her eyes again. She yanked him out of the carriage.

She didn't expect for him to keep running, holding his hands over his mouth as he dashed into the nearest toilet cubicle.

He leaned back against the wall, his stomach emptied of its contents. Misty had warned him about the lows. Losing his lunch was definitely a low.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure I took the prompt in the right way, but you know, whatever. I'm happy with how this one turned out. I hope you are too!**

**Holy Smoly! I have over, OVER 300 reviews now! This is blowing my mind! You guys are so awesome! I don't think I could say that enough! I am just...like wow. Really. Amazing thank you guys so much ;P**

**Review please ;P**


	35. Catastrophe

**Prompt: Catastrophe**

**Festivalshipping**

It was a catastrophe! Little 6 year old Harley barely knew what the word meant, but this sure had to be it.

But then again Harley always had been a bit dramatic.

NO! He wasn't being dramatic. This really was a disaster!

That girl! The one with the parted brown hair and big blue eyes stole his last Octillery snackie!

That was thieving! That was a crime! She should be sent to jail for that! And they were just letting her get away with it. That was definitely something to panic about. They were letting a criminal on the loose.

"Hey, are you ok?" He looked up and froze. He was staring in her stormy blue eyes.

Not that thieving girl's eyes. No way. These were different.

And he instantly recognised them. These were the eyes of the quiet shy girl who always sat in the corner of the room or on the desk by herself.

The lonely girl that he never quite had the courage to speak to because despite being by herself, she always looked…somewhat content.

"Um…no," he said slowly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside him. He pouted.

"She stole my last Octillery snackie," he whispered, pointing to the thief.

"Oh," she said, "Well you could have my last one." She offered up her tray. He stared in shock.

"You don't want it?" he asked.

"I'm full," she said, "You have it. Might as well."

"Thank you," he said, taking the precious snack and slowly popping it in his mouth.

"My name's Solidad," she said.

"I'm Harley," he said, "thank you for sharing with me."

"We should be friends," she said.

"Why?" Harley asked. She looked a little hurt.

"Not that I don't want to be friends," he said quickly, "I was just wondering why me." She shrugged.

"Why not you?" she asked, "You don't have any friends as far as I know and that's a catastrophe." He paused for a moment. Well she helped him with his…

"Friends," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Best buddies," she said, taking his slightly larger, warmer hand with her cooler, smaller, delicate hand.

Catastrophe averted.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, not quite sure I used the prompt in the right way, but whatever! **

**The last line was my fav ;P**

**Review. Tell me what you thought.**


	36. Phobias

**Prompt: Phobias**

**Caffeineshipping**

When you looked at her, you wouldn't think she was scared of anything. The girl was always smiling, the grin lighting up her bright face.

But Jaiden knew better. He knew what she was scared of. And he would protect anyone from finding out or using it against her.

Because she was headstrong, stubborn and confident.

She didn't want anyone to know the things that made her cower, whimper and just for a moment be fully vulnerable.

She had a few phobias.

The biggest was pyrophobia- the fear of fire. But no-one could ever blame her for that. She'd had a traumatic experience.

He knew she had a strange fear of going under train tracks. And the way that she would avoid it and go around if possible and how she would scream every time someone tried to take her under.

And she had a fear of hurting her friends. That's why she'd-rather sorrowfully-rejected him. While it was true that most of her friend would be overjoyed at the day they finally started going out, there was one friend who would be angry, sad and hurt if it ever happened.

He respected her for it, he really did, but he knew Mina better than that. And he knew that she was hurting over it just as much as he was.

This phobia had to go.

Because as nice as it was to consider other people instead of herself, he knew she would eventually break down if it kept going on, this was a phobia that was actually harming her.

He looked over to her, watching her sigh as she pushed her lunch across her plate.

He scooted closer. It would start now.

He leaned close to her ear.

"Go out with me," he said, "The only way for you to overcome that fear is to face it head on."

She looked at him, her green eyes shining with uncertainty.

"Please," he added, "I'll just keep asking until you say yes anyway." This earned his a giggled and a playful swat on the back of his head.

"Fine," she said, "but only to face my fear." He grinned. He knew better. And judging by the red on her face after his lips pressed into the side of her face, she knew that he knew better.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, it;s just been a while since I've done a caffeineshipping. Thought it was about time I did another. Even with a sucky prompt ;P**

**Review and tell me what you thought or Mina's weird fear of going under trains ;P That's not a joke by the way. It's terrifying!**


	37. Brothers and sisters

**Prompt: Brothers and Sisters**

**Contestshipping (with a hint of Renae x Max)**

"May," Drew said softly, reaching out towards her. She closed her eyes slightly as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Drew," she said, exhaling softly. He rubbed his nose against hers softly. The breeze gently picked up around the two, ruffling their hair slightly, but both ignored it. A leaf landed in Drew's hair and May giggled.

She ran her fingers through his hair, dislodging the leaf and sending it flying on the wind again. Her eyes briefly followed it before they locked with his deep emerald ones. She gave him a soft smile of approval before her eyes fluttered closed.

Drew smirked slightly before focusing completely on her lips. He moved himself closer and…

"Ugh!" The perfect moment was ruined by the groan of disgust. Drew turned to see not only his little sister, but May's little brother as well.

"I agree! Gross!" Max complained.

Drew and May both looked at their intruders and rolled their eyes before going back to their kissing.

"Seriously," Renae said, "just because I got them together doesn't mean he has to snog her face off every time they meet." Max screwed up his nose.

"I helped too," he protested, "I guess that's what they do. They have got a while to catch up on after all." Renae rolled her eyes this time.

"Brothers," she groaned.

"Sisters," Max said, agreeing.

"I mean, they just have to do that when they know we're right here. It's disgusting!" Renae exclaimed. A sudden gust as if from nowhere (let's face it, we all know this was Beautifly) pushed Max into Renae. Both preteens' eyes opened wide as their lips collided.

They pulled away, wiping their mouths in exaggerated disgusted actions, Renae even going as far as to spit.

Drew and May just watched in amusement. They turned to each other.

"Brothers," May said, giggling.

"Sisters," Drew said, smirking at them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, before I get any negative reviews about the Renae and Max pairing I chose for this, remember that I put it at the top of the page so if you didn't like it, you didn't have to read it. This is just what I decided to do. I thought it would make a humourous addition. So please don't tell me who I should be shipping Max with, because this was just what I decided. **

**And tell me if you liked the little Renae and Max thing. Would you like to see more Renae and Max hints (I don't think I'd straight out dedicate one to them, but you know. It's me and I'm unpredictable with these shipping)? **

**And I'm sorry this one is also really short. I've been under a little stress lately. I will try to do a bit better.**

**I'm sorry for the mushy stuff at the start though. I've been dying to write something cute for a while now and this was my release.**

**Review and tell me what you thought ;P**


	38. Black balloon

**Prompt: Black Balloon**

**Ikarishipping**

When Dawn saw Paul walking around, with a black balloon tied around his wrist, she was completely confused. Why would Paul of all people, have a balloon? It seemed just so random. Sure it was black, something somewhat comforting for Paul's cold nature, but it was still strange. She specifically remembered Paul saying he didn't like balloons.

She remembered it very distinctly.

It was at the birthday party Reggie had thrown for Paul's 16th. The room had been filled with balloons, sparkles and every other type of decoration, much to Paul's disgust.

And she remembered his explaining that they lasted forever to remind him of the sick cruel ways his brother liked to torture him.

Curious, she couldn't help but return her Buneary, and follow after him. She frowned in confusion and stared at the balloon as if it would give her a clue to why Paul was walking around like this.

He stopped.

"Why are you following me troublesome?" he asked.

She was quite surprised. She was sure she'd been quiet.

"Well…uh…um," she stuttered.

"Spit it out," he snapped, "I hate it when you stutter like that."

"Why have you got a balloon?" she blurted. She covered her mouth.

He gave her a funny look and for some reason his cheeks went slightly pink.

"Well…"

**_*Paul's flashback*_**

_"Hey mister." Paul looked down, annoyed at the tug on his shirt. Who was it now? He did have training to keep up with._

_His eyes widened when he saw a little girl, around about five, with black hair and dark blue eyes._

_"Karla?" he said, the name involuntarily slipping past his lips._

_She gave him an innocently confused look and then smiled brightly at him._

_"My name's Tessie," she said, "What's yours?"_

_"Paul," he grumbled bitterly. Of course it wasn't her. Duh it wasn't her. _

_She grabbed his hand in her much smaller one. _

_He was shocked. No-one had ever given him much physical contact; they'd all been scared off by his demeanour, but this little girl wasn't afraid of him. It reminded him of that troublesome girl who keep bouncing back to him._

_"You need to smile Mister Paul," she said, "You're a bit of a mister grumpy aren't you?" Yep. This girl was definitely related to Dawn in some way. Even sounded like her._

_"Hmm," he mumbled. She giggled. She slipped her hand out of his and he somehow found himself missing it. Like it belonged. What a weird feeling. _

_He felt a string being tied around his wrist._

_"Here you go," she said, "That should make you happy. My mama says everyone looks better when they're happy." He looked to see a black helium balloon bobbing at the end of the string._

_The corner of his lips twitched slightly. She reminded him so much of the two most important girls who had been in his life._

_The girl giggled again._

_"That's better. Good luck Mister Paul," she said, "bye, bye." She ran away, giggling._

**_*flashback end*_**

Paul touched the string. He didn't know what compelled him to keep it.

"Well," Dawn demanded, her hands on her hips, slightly agitated at the lack of response.

He shook his head. That was his moment.

Once again, unable to control his actions, he reached out with the hand that still had the balloon on it and slipped his fingers in between hers; finding that her hands felt much like the little girl's had.

"What?" Dawn squeaked, her face heating up, "What are you doing Paul?" Paul once again didn't answer, but stared intently at their hands, as if it would offer him the answers.

He looked up to Dawn's face, her eyebrows raised in question.

He didn't quite understand it himself, but right at that moment, he felt peace and he did something that totally threw Dawn for a loop; he smiled.

Watching the pair from a distance, a little girl, about 5, with black hair and dark blue eyes giggled. She knew the pair would fall in love from there. Her job was done. The loop had been completed.

"I'll see you in 10 years," she whispered, "…Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Well...That was a rather strange prompt. I dunno. I thought this one was good. I actually knew where it was going before I started writing it. I felt like writing a bit of a cutesy one ;P Did it work? I sure hope so. Either way, I liked it and I enjoyed writing this one a lot so I'm happy, which is surprising since my brain felt like mush before doing this and I had the biggest headache ever during this. **

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**


	39. Amber

**Prompt: Amber**

**Pokeshipping**

Ash frowned for a moment, looking at his girlfriend.

Misty raised her eyebrows in question at her boyfriend's strange behaviour as he circled around her.

She was wearing her usual outfit. Her hair hadn't been cut. There wasn't anything different about her, so she didn't quite get what he was doing.

Surely it could be the mint she had in her back pocket. She knew Ash was a nutter for food, but surely he couldn't have been trying to find that.

"Amber!" he exclaimed suddenly and ran. Misty looked in confusion. What was wrong with him?

She just had a weird boyfriend. That was all. Yeah, she'd leave it at that.

The next day, she ran into him again.

"Ash," she said, somewhat grumpily.

"Misty!" He exclaimed, "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"You weren't at the gym. And I've been running around trying to find you. Here." He shoved a little parcel into her hands.

She gave him a wary look before peeling the wrapping away.

She shot him a curious look as she came face to face with a jewellery box. He knew she wasn't much of a jewellery fan.

She opened it, looking at what was inside; an orange heart pendant with silver vines wrapped over it, keeping it in place hanging on a plain silver chain.

"I know you don't like jewellery," Ash said quickly, "but I had to get it. Because Amber reminds me of your hair and I have one too-" he held up his wrist, showing an amber heart similar to hers on a bracelet "-And I thought it would make a nice present so you know, we could be sort of connected when I go away."

She smiled. When did Ash get so thoughtful?

"I like it," she said. He grinned and pulled her into a quick kiss.

The next day her sisters were puzzled at why she was wearing a silver necklace with the amber heart, but Misty never told; just going around with a secret smile on her face when she thought no-one was looking.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is later than I usually post, I apologize for that, I was a bit of a scatter brain last night. I just had way too much going through my head.**

**Review please ;P**


	40. Aggressive

**Prompt: Aggressive**

**Festivalshipping**

Harley smirked slightly as he was slammed up against the wall. If he was really thinking about it, he probably wouldn't have been smirking. A girl, shorter than him had pinned his body up against the wall with little effort.

You wouldn't think it but Solidad could get quite aggressive.

"Don't you ever say that to me ever again Harley Lawrence Parkerson," she growled. He winced at the use of his full name, but otherwise just smirked again.

Her scowl deepened. Harley found it quite amusing. Is this why Drew kept riling May up?

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because unless you have a death wish," she said, "you won't say it."

"And why exactly can't I say-" He was cut off as she angrily shoved his head back into the wall. He winced. He couldn't pretend to ignore that one, it hurt.

"I said do NOT say it," Solidad said, baring her teeth in a manner Harley had never seen her use before. Solidad was the calm girl. He had never seen her this angry before. And from one sentence.

"I was just going to-"

"Shut up Harley. If you want to live another day," she warned. Her grip around his neck tightened in emphasis.

"Make me," he dared. She growled and pulled his head down rather quickly and harshly. He almost thought she was going to smack his head against hers.

Only it didn't come. She had roughly and angrily smashed her lips against his.

He pulled away after a while, totally out of breath, both their lips slightly swollen from the bruising kiss.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she'd once against covered it before he could speak.

Ok, he definitely had to get her agitated more often if this was the shut up treatment he received.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm a little frazzled today. Information overload. And I'm tired out. I wrote at least 10 other pages of different stories.**

**Review please ;P**


	41. Magic tricks

**Prompt: Magic Tricks**

**Pokeshipping**

"Watch and see with your very own eyes," Ash announced, "as I make this Pokémon disappear before your very eyes!" Misty rolled her eyes. Pikachu did the same, not understanding his trainer's actions.

"Ash, are you completely serious about this?" Misty asked. Ash nodded. He was serious. He even had the get up. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black bow tie and a black top hat.

He placed a bright red cloth over Pikachu.

"Say the magic words," he said.

"Really Ash?" Misty said.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, seeming to be slightly annoyed.

"Abracadabra," she said. Ash quickly ripped the cloth away.

"Tada!" He exclaimed. Misty blinked. Pikachu did the same, still very much there.

Ash frowned and stomped his foot in aggravation.

"We went through this Pikachu," he said, "you disappear here. I bring you back straight after." Pikachu yawned and crawled to Misty, settling in her lap for attention.

"Why don't you practise another day?" Misty suggested.

"Show me again how you do that trick please Misty," Ash begged. Misty rolled her eyes and took out her special bag.

"Nothing in here right?" she said. Ash looked in, squinting and put his hand in, feeling around.

"Nothing," he said.

"Say the magic words," Misty said.

"Abracadabra," Ash exclaimed enthusiastically. Misty reached her hand in and pulled out a long rainbow coloured silk scarf.

Ash's eyes went wide.

"How do you do that?" He asked, "Let me try!" Misty handed it to him, after putting the scarf back in and making it 'disappear'.

"Nothing in here," Ash said. Misty stuck her hand in and nodded, just to humour him.

"Say the magic words," he said.

"Abracadabra," Misty said, not half as excited as Ash had been. Ash stuck his hand in and frowned.

"Why is there still nothing in here?" he asked.

"It's a secret," Misty said, taking the bag again.

"Can you teach me?" Ash asked.

"Maybe sometime," she said, "for now, worry about your Pokémon." She kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door.

"Night Ash," she said.

"Night Misty," he said, giving his girlfriend a goofy grin. He was coming back tomorrow. That was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW HOW TO DO THE TRICK MISTY DID! My dad had a case of illusions, and I know how to use most of them ;P They're so fun.**

**Ok, I admit, I was a little lazy on this one. sorry. I didn't have much energy today either. I'm trying to type up my next truth or dare chapter, but it's taking such a long time ;P Cuz I have so many pages. I'm almost done though, so for all of you who have been waiting for that chappie, it'll hopefully be out either tomorrow or the day after ;P**

**Review though. Tell me what you thought**


	42. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

**Prompt: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder**

**Caffeineshipping**

Jaiden placed the last block in deliberately. He stood back and dusted his hands, looking over his work. There were 11 blocks. All had different colours of the rainbow. Pink, red, orange, yellow, light green, dark green, blue green, light blue, dark blue, indigo, purple. But they weren't in that order. They were in the wrong colour order.

And he knew it would bug her so much. Because her OCD made her want to have everything in colour order or she'd become frustrated.

"Hey Jaiden!" Mina yelled, bouncing in, "Look what I found!"

The pink butterfly ring fell out her hands as she saw the blocks, her eyes narrowing as her brow creased in annoyance. He knew it was coming. There was no going back now.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing as accusing finger as the blocks, which were also set up crooked.

"Blocks," Jaiden said, shrugging. She glared at him.

"Why are they like that?" she asked. Jaiden shrugged.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked. Mina didn't answer and instead, started to rearrange the blocks into colour order, making sure they were also lined up correctly.

Jaiden covered his chuckle as he watched her; her tongue sticking out the side in concentration as she slowly made sure that each block was lined up exactly equal.

She stood back when she was done, smiling in satisfaction.

"Turn it around," he said simply.

"What?" She asked.

"Turn it all around," he repeated.

"But I just reorganised it," she complained. He chuckled.

"It's on a board for a reason," he said. She pouted and turned it around, seeing the letters. She looked at him and then the letters and then back at him.

He offered her a slightly nervous smile.

"What?" she asked, "What does g-o-o-u-t-w-i-h-t-m-e mean?" He chuckled again.

"Maybe this might help," he said. He separated some of the blocks apart and switched two around.

"Oh," she said, "Go out with me. That makes more sense. I totally knew-Wait. What?" Her eyes locked on him.

"Just what it says," he said, "Go out with me?" Her lips curled into a small smile.

"Well, seeing as you put so much trouble into this, I guess I might consider it," she said teasingly.

"Please," he added. She giggled.

"Well I suppose then," she said. He grinned.

She pouted, pointing to the only two blocks which were out of colour order.

"Just next time, get the blocks in the right order," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I CANNOT STAND THINGS OUT OF COLOUR ORDER! It bothers me so much. People tell me I have OCD all the time, but I can't help it if I have OCD tendencies! So that was the inspiration for this prompt, because it was another strange one :S**

**But you gotta hand it to Jaiden, he has got creativity going there ;P**

**Review, maybe tell me about all the little OCD habits you have. I might be able to relate to some of them ;P**


	43. Pockets

**Prompt: Pockets**

**Contestshipping**

May watched as he walked away. Drew always had his hands in his pockets. Why? Why did he have them in his pockets so much? Surely his hands would get hot.

And she didn't think there was anything in them. Nothing. So he had no real reason for his hands to be in his pockets.

She frowned.

"Drew!" she yelled, running to catch up. He turned.

"What May?" he asked, "couldn't go without me for 5 minutes hey?" He accompanied the comment with a smirk and an arrogant hair flick.

"I know you love me and all, but please restrain yourself," he added. May's face heated up in anger, and she almost forgot the reason she'd called out to him. She reached over and yanked his arm suddenly, causing him to take it out of his pocket.

Drew looked stunned.

Before he could say anything, May stuck her hand in his pocket. A light pink blush coated his face.

"May!" he exclaimed, his voice going high pitched for a second, "What are you doing?" May would have laughed at his voice break if it weren't for the fact that she was concentrating on the small cool object in his pocket.

"What's this?" she asked, trying to pick it up. Drew blushed, able to feel her hand moving.

"It's nothing," he snapped quickly, "get your hand out of my pocket now." May was taken aback by the tone in his voice. She attempted to get her hand out and froze in complete embarrassment. Her face heated up.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Uh…My hand's stuck," she said. Drew groaned.

"How can it be stuck?" he asked, "You got it in, how can you not get it back out?"

"I just can't ok?" She snapped, "don't yell at me." Drew sighed.

"Well, we can't really go around like this," he said, "you have to get your hand out."

"Oh man," May grumbled, "This is so awkward."

"Well you shouldn't put your hand in other people's pockets," Drew hissed.

"I was only trying to find out what you had in there," May protested, "You always have your hands in your pockets."

"That's none of your business," Drew hissed, "Curiosity killed the Skitty after all." May rolled her eyes.

"Well it didn't kill me, just got my hand stuck!" May yelled. Both coordinators froze as they heard voices and footsteps.

"I'm sure I saw May ran after Dew," Came Harley's voice.

"You sure Harley?" Solidad asked.

"Yes!" Harley said, "Hey, look I see them up ahead!" Drew and May looked at each other.

"This will be awkward," May whispered.

"Well, I have a solution, but it might be just as awkward," Drew said slowly. May snuck a glance back at Solidad and Harley who were approaching quicker than she thought.

"Just go for it," she said, "I'll go with it, whatever it is." Drew reached down and grabbed her wrist, making it look like he was holding her hand. With the other hand he cupped her cheek, blushing slightly. He leaned around and closed his eyes, gently placing his lips against hers.

May's eyes widened for a second before she realized he was just acting (or is he ;P We all know the truth). She closed her eyes and put her other arm around his neck, kissing back completely. She was just acting, she told herself in her head (yeah right May, no-one believes that ;P).

Drew on the other hand, was getting a little too into it. He kept telling himself it was to save himself from embarrassment, but he knew on some deeper level that he actually wanted this (at least Drew's honest ;P). He pulled May closer, than ever and crushed her body against his.

May gasped slightly against his lips, causing a slight rush of cold air to slip passed their lips, causing a low growl at the back of Drew's throat. The vibrations tickled her lips ad she almost giggled at the sensation. She wrapped her other hand around his neck, pulling his down more.

"Hey, May, Drew what are you-" Harley cut himself off as he saw the position to two coordinators were in.

"Um, should we come back later?" Solidad asked, very much amused.

Drew and May finally pulled apart, taking a minute to remember the real reason they were kissing. They weren't kissing cuz they wanted to after all (this is where a lie detector would be great).

Drew's eyes darkened as he looked at Solidad's teasing expression.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Kinda of busy here," May added, glaring at Harley's smug face.

"Ok," Harley said, holding his hands up.

"Tell us how this happened later," Solidad added. Both older coordinators ran away, giggling like 5 year olds.

Drew turned back to May and started placing soft kisses all over her face, completely forgetting that he was meant to be acting and could stop now.

"So what was in your pocket?" May asked, "I felt something there."

"If you must know," Drew said in-between kisses, "It was a locket my mum gave e when I was little. It has pictures of the most important people to me."

"Who?" May asked, tilting her head away so he could reach better.

"Mum, dad, Renae, Solidad, you," he said.

"Me?" she whispered.

"Mm," he mumbled. He focused on her lips again and after some meaningful kissing, Drew suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute," he said, "When did your hand get unstuck?" He reached and grabbed the hand that had been stuck and was now tangled in his hair. May stared for a minute.

"I have no idea," she said, laughing. Drew laughed as well, his forehead pressed against hers.

The funny thing is; neither of them really cared. How could they were they were too occupied with each other's mouths?

* * *

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha I loved writing this! I was laughing even though it isn't even THAT humourous :S but then again, I laugh at quite a lot.**

**Also, I thank XxCherriesandchocolatexX for the idea. She gave me the idea of someone getting their hand stuck in someone else's pocket and well, this came from it, so thank you so much Chelseh! ;P You're awesome ;P**

**And I know, I turned it so cheesy and mushy, but honestly, I felt like I needed to write something pretty romantic because I haven't done too much romance lately. I needed to release the energy!**

**Review and tell me what you thought ;P**


	44. Earthquake

**Prompt: Earthquake**

**Ikarishipping**

Dawn didn't really connect that something was wrong. She had a contest that afternoon so when she started to see things shake, she thought it was her. She was pretty nervous after all.

When she heard screaming of other people, it didn't quite connect in her brain that they were panicked screams and not the type that would be heard when there was a baby in a group of girls' presence.

When she heard a few plates, cups or whatever it was breaking, it didn't quite connect that something had shaken them out of the case and wasn't just a kitchen boy being clumsy.

So she didn't connect that fact that she was in danger, sitting under the rather expensive looking chandelier.

But Paul knew.

As soon as the ground started shaking, he knew he had to get out of the building, lest something fall on his head.

He knew it was coming even before he heard the people screaming and he definitely recognized that they were terrified screams.

He hardly heard the smashing of the plates, cups or whatever it was, only focussed on getting out.

But he did see a certain bluenette sitting under the chandelier, and realized the danger she was in.

He growled to himself, making a snap decision.

She didn't know Paul was in the same town as her, let alone the same café, so when he pounced on her and scrambled to pull her under a nearby table, it was an understatement to say she was shocked.

"Paul!" She shrieked, "What-" She cut herself off as the chandelier made a loud crashing noise as it feel from the ceiling as the shaking got stronger.

Her eyes were wide.

And Paul was glaring at her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he yelled, "you stupid troublesome girl."

"What?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"It's an earthquake you idiot," he growled out, "Stupid girl." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't yell at me," she said, "I didn't know." Paul's eyes softened slightly and he grunted. The shaking grew even stronger.

"Paul, I'm scared," Dawn whispered. Paul grunted again and pulled her close, locking his arm around her as he turned to shield her from anything that might fall on or near them.

"Nothing will hurt you," he said. She gripped his jacket and buried her head into the comforting material.

"Not while I'm here," he muttered quietly. She wasn't supposed to hear it, but she did and despite their predicament, she smiled.

He cared, even if he didn't show it.

* * *

**A/N: I was lazy but I feel like someone's taken a potato masher and used it inside my head. Also that and I have no energy left. Sorry.**


	45. Tomorrow

**Prompt: Tomorrow**

**Caffeineshipping**

Little 9 year old Mina sighed as she stared out the window. It had been raining ALL day and she was thoroughly bored.

She'd had enough of her younger sister.

She'd finished washing, drying, cleaning, feeding, walking, playing with her dad's Poochyena; most likely worn out from all the physical exercise it had done.

She'd coloured in over half of her colouring book.

She'd begged her mum to let her cook some cookies for about half an hour only to burn them.

She'd already gone out and done her rain dance.

And she's also already gotten into trouble for it after.

She's played all the single player games she owned.

She'd build a castle from blocks and knocked it down again.

She'd done about as much dress up as she could by herself.

She was so BORED! Why did it have to keep raining? She just wanted to go outside and play with her best friend, who wasn't even here because of the wet weather.

"Hey, Mina, what are you doing?" Or not.

"Jaiden!" When Jaiden had come around, he knew she was bored, but he sure didn't expect to be pounced on.

He was knocked back and suddenly the two 9 year olds were wrestling, making it into a competition of who could hold out the longest.

Eventually it ended up with Mina flat on her back, Jaiden panting above her as he grinned triumphantly at her.

"Mew Jaiden," Mina said, slightly out of breath, "Can't for once you let me win? You know you're stronger than me." Jaiden just shook his head and rolled off her.

"You didn't answer me," he said, "What are you doing?"

"Being bored," she answered, "There's nothing to do. Cuz it's raining. It's been raining for 2 days!"

"You've just got too much energy," he said, tapping her nose, "Tag! You're it!" He got up and ran away.

For the rest of the day, Jaiden somehow managed to keep her entertained and moving around untl eventually even Mina had no energy left. She collapsed on the couch near the window and groaned.

"It's still raining," she said.

"Wait Mina," Jaiden said, "for tomorrow. I bet the sun will come out tomorrow."

"You sure?" she asked, her vibrant green eyes locking on his pale blue ones.

"Sure I'm sure," he said, "I promise. Have I ever broken a promise before?" Mina smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said, "So the sun comes out tomorrow then and we can play together?" Jaiden laughed.

"Why played together today," he pointed out, "but if it makes you happy, tomorrow we can go outside." They both snuggled down together, perfectly content to wait for tomorrow.

And do you know what? Jaiden didn't break his promise.

* * *

**A/N: I don't feel like this was my best, but I don't think it was my worse either. Meh. Why don't you tell me what you think and review. ;P**


	46. Queen of Hearts

**Prompt: Queen of Hearts**

**Rocketshipping**

She was the queen of hearts. No doubt about it.

Not the crazy queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland. That was ridiculous. That queen was crazy! And got agitated easy. And…Well, maybe Jessie did show some signs from that queen. They sure both had the same quick temper and violent tendencies.

But the queen of hearts he was talking about was different.

The queen of hearts reminded him of strength and authority.

Well, Jessie definitely had strength; he had the bruises to show for it and authority…Well, he wasn't about to go against her was he?

But there was even more to it than just that.

She was the queen of hearts in the way that she could rule over a boy's heart with the simplest of flirting techniques. It wasn't hard for her to do.

The way she demanded ownership meant that guys would surrender.

She conquered hearts all over the place, sometimes without even realizing it.

Sometimes without the boys realizing it either.

And he had fallen victim to it.

Fallen to her rulership without either of them noticing.

Fallen in love with his team mate and best friend.

He looked up and saw her, dressed in a blood red gown, the bodice rising up into a black love heart shape that fit with the strapless top.

Ironic.

It was just for the contest.

She looked herself in the mirror, adjusting it so she looked perfect before grabbing the crown and resting it neatly on her forehead.

She grabbed her fake gold sceptre, encrusted with a glass heart at the tip.

She looked at herself, gawking at her own beauty as she rambled about how she'd be featured on the next cover of Coordinator's weekly.

He stood there, gawking at her beauty silently, wanting to tell her that she was a queen and she did rule over something after all.

She'd always remain the queen of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you know? I thought I'd have trouble with this one because of the prompt. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Once I decided which shipping, it just came. I didn't have to think for this one so YAY!**

**Review ;P Tell me what you thought. Would you like me to attempt more Rocketshipping?**


	47. Radio

**Prompt: Radio**

**Pokeshipping**

Misty hummed to herself as she swayed back and forth, the music pumping around the room as she tidied up for no reason other than the fact that she was in a really good mood.

"And that was just The best Day of my Life by American Authors."

"Ah shut up stupid radio person," Misty muttered, "Just give me the music." She looked to the radio as the presenter randomly started spouting on about the news.

"I just want the music!" She exclaimed, banging her fist on top. So much for good mood.

She flicked a button and the channel changed. A softer piano tune came on instead.

"Oh, I know this song!" Misty exclaimed, dancing around again.

Her three sisters, who had briefly peeked in, quickly went out again, sweat-dropping.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me how you miss me, take me with you back to Wonderland," Misty sang happily.

She kept singing, not noticing that someone had come in.

"I miss every time I'm with you," Misty sang, neatly spreading the covers on her bed.

"I'm in heaven when you kiss me," she sang again, "Heaven when you kiss me, you were sent to me from Wonderland." She rocked again s she packed up all the things on her floor.

She tripped over her old mallet.

"Stupid thing," she muttered, stopping her singing for a moment to throw it into the far wall, creating a hole.

The other person gulped and when Misty turned her back again, quickly took the mallet and hid it.

"And I just can't resist, every time that we kiss," Misty finished, closing her sock draw.

She turned and squeaked as she saw a person, black frizzy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and hat in his hands for once, directly in front of her.

Before she could say anything, she suddenly found her mouth was occupied by his lips.

She ripped herself away and pushed him back, making him stumble and fall down.

He rubbed his head and sat up on her bed.

"Ash Ketchum!" She exclaimed, "You have some explaining to do! What do you think you were doing?"

"Well, I uh…I came to visit," he said, still only looking at the hat in his hands, "And I saw you there singing. You sound so happy when you sang that. And well, you sound happy when talking about that heaven when you kiss me stuff. And I guess-" He paused briefly, his cheeks heating up, still not looking at her, "-I thought, well that maybe-" his voice went a little quieter, "That maybe you were hoping it was me."

"Next up is Skillet's song, Whispers in the Dark," the announcer said. Without looking, Misty smashed her fist down on the radio. It was only a song about whispers and dark and tear and roses. Sounded like something for May and Drew. Didn't he always toss roses at her?

She shook her head.

"And maybe," Ash added, "I could take you back to wonderland with me?" Was he inviting her to travel with him again?

She pounced on him in a very unlike Misty manner, but then again, she wasn't really herself today anyway and pushed him back.

"Yes!" She yelled, "Please!" She crushed him in a hug. Ash chuckled, gaining some confidence to put his arms around the orange-haired girl.

They stayed, listening to each other's breathing.

Until a weird noise, sounding particularly close to a dying cat came from the smashed piece of radio that was left.

Misty got up, twitching in annoyance, ready to pummel the thing for ruining such a peaceful moment.

Only Ash was already up and had beaten her to it, using the Misty mallet to smash the pieces into more pieces.

Once the radio was a pile of splinters he looked up and gave Misty a crooked grin.

"Now I know why it's so fun," he said. Misty smacked her hand to her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: This is completely random. Can you tell I was in a weird mood?**

**Anyway the song Misty was singing is, ****_'Heaven when you kiss me'_**** by ****_ATC_**

**Review!**


	48. Rock

**Prompt: Rock**

**Ikarishipping**

Dawn cheerily sang to herself as she skipped along with her two travelling companions she had recently reunited with after 6 years.

"Happy birthday to me," she sang.

Brock and Ash both sweat dropped.

"Should we call her back?" Ash asked, "she's getting a little ahead and you know who's up there."

"Nah," Brock said, "let her figure it out. Besides, you never know what comes out of those lovers quarrels." Ash did a spit take, even though the only thing in his mouth was his saliva.

"Lovers quarrels?" he questioned, "Paul and Dawn?" Brock just nodded, a wise look on his face.

"Happy birthday to me," Dawn sang, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear-oof!"

She ran into someone and fell back.

"Watch where you're going troublesome," the person, otherwise known as Paul, muttered.

Dawn was instantly on her feet, her hands clenched, her face red in anger.

"Excuse me your rudeness," she growled, "You were just walking too slow."

"Calm down troublesome," Paul muttered, "I was teasing." Dawn was taken aback.

Paul suddenly thrust something into her hands.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled.

Dawn blinked and he quickly ducked away, not giving her a chance to say 'thanks'.

She looked at the little box in her hands. It looked like a jewellery box.

She grinned largely. Did Paul actually get her something nice?

She looked at the tag which had been very messily scrawled on.

'Happy birthday Dawn-Paul'

Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Really heart felt," she said sarcastically, "I feel so moved." Regardless she eagerly opened the box.

Only to have her face fall.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She yelled.

Brock and Ash caught up.

"What?" Ash asked, "Hey, where'd you get that?" Dawn's face was completely red as she looked at Ash.

"Paul," she muttered.

"Paul got you something?" Ash exclaimed, doing a second spit take. Dawn twitched.

"Oh yeah, he got me something," Dawn said, "He got me a rock." She turned the box around to show them what was inside. Ash's face dropped and then he started to look angry while Brock smirk Drew-style.

"I'll kill him," Ash muttered, "That's a low prank." Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Just wait," he said, "Let's take it to the next town. You might like it then." Dawn twitched again.

"I will not like this," she said angrily.

All the way to the next town, Dawn was surprisingly in a really bad mood, compared to the one she was in before. Ash looked like he was about to murder someone. And Brock had a secret smile on his face.

When they got there, the first place Brock took them was to the closest jewellery store.

"Go ask the attendant about your rock," Brock said.

Grumpily Dawn did as she was told.

She chucked the box onto the counter, gaining the attention of the attendant.

"Tell me about this rock," she said.

The attendant looked at it and squealed loudly.

Dawn covered her ears, looking at Dawn in surprise.

"What?" she asked, "Is there a bug in there or something?"

"No," the lady said, "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes," Dawn said, "It's a rock." The lady laughed.

"It only looks like one," she said, "all rough diamonds look like rocks. Where did you get one so big?"

"Just some boy," Dawn mumbled, "Who hates me. Wait! Did you say diamond?" The lady nodded and laughed again.

"This boy must not hate you if he got you a diamond," the lady said, "and such a large one. It must've cost heaps!" Brock sidled up to the shocked bluenette girl and shoved some cash into her hands.

"The second part of Paul's present," he whispered into Dawn's ear, "He said he didn't know what you wanted, so he left you some money to get it cut how you want." Dawn looked at it, a little over whelmed and then she smiled.

"I know what I want," she said. She whispered into the attendant's ear and handed her the cash.

It was safe to say, Paul wasn't shocked the next time her saw her to see her wearing a gold necklace with a diamond on it.

Though he was shocked to see that it had cut to form his name.

* * *

**I have no idea how I went on this. I honestly felt a little frazzled writing this.**

**Now, for all of you who haven't read or don't read 'Roles Reversed' I have an announcement that will affect this story as well. I am going on hiatus next week. I though an early warning was in order to be fair to you guys. and so I can explain exactly what's going on. If you don't know, my wrists and fingers have been aching as I'm typing. I thought it was just a minor thing, but it's getting worse and now it's starting to hurt even to use my hands. So I fear I may damage my wrists if I continue typing and have to leave on a permanent hiatus. As you could guess, I don't want to be doing this, so I'm taking time off to recover. Now, because I was already going on holidays next week, I thought that would be an appropriate time to start. I have no idea how long this hiatus will last. Just until I fell better. I promise as soon as I come back that I will catch up on the days I missed and I'll try not to stay away for too long. I'm sorry and I hope you can understand, but I have to do this because I don't really want to damage myself too much. So yeah, This is an early warning though, I will be writing still a few more of these chappies before I go, just to be fair.**

**So, review. Tell me what you thought of this.**


	49. Flash

**Prompt: Flash**

**Contestshipping**

May sniffed as she ran away from the green haired boy who had just insulted her again. Rather harshly.

She didn't see Drew smirk, though the reason was not yet clear.

"I hate that boy," she muttered angrily, "I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

She was so focused on her blinding rage, she didn't even notice she'd walked into a large crowd of people until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking up, "Solidad?" Solidad chuckled and offered her hand to help May up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just hate Drew," she said.

Solidad chuckled and shook her head before clapping in the air twice.

The sound of piano reached her ears and suddenly everyone around her froze, crouching to the ground.

**_Despite the lies that you're making_**

Four figures rose, wearing similar simple white dresses.

"Dawn? Misty? Solidad? Leaf?"

Solidad just winked.

**_Your love is mine for the taking._**

All four girls reached out and brought their hands close to their chest.

**_My love is. Just waiting._**

They splayed their hands out and shuffled backwards.

**_To turn your tears to roses._**

They spun several times.

The guitar solo came and suddenly four guys, all dressed in black and holding a long, smooth stick each rose up behind the girls.

"Gary? Ash? Harley!? PAUL!?" How did Paul become involved in this?

The guys did tricks and spins with the sticks as the girls held their hands up, not looking at the guys.

What was going on?

**_Despite the lies that you're making._**

May spotted Drew, walking towards her as the rest of them danced, the crowd suddenly joining in.

**_Your love is mine for the taking._**

She scowled at him as he smirked, coming near her.

**_My love is. Just waiting._**

He brushed a hand over her cheek and she seriously considered slapping him.

**_To turn your tears to roses._**

He brought his hand back and produced a rose between his fingers which he tossed at her.

She caught it and looked at him, but he'd disappeared into the crowd again.

She watched the girls and boys she knew at the front of the crowd as they danced to the chorus. She was particularly suspicious of the way they all looked like they were acting out a fight.

The girls took the sticks from the boys and slid them away.

They kept dancing and though May was getting into the dance routine, which looked very well-rehearsed, she had the nagging suspicion it wasn't just an act.

The instrumental came and suddenly Solidad and Harley donned wigs that looked like May and Drew's hair respectively.

They jumped out the front, doing a special dance that looked too much like a fight between May and Drew.

Solidad, still wearing May's wig, beat down Harley. Several times as the girl and boys still danced.

Solidad and Harley threw off the wigs as they all went to the middle. The boys all came into the middle, the girls leaping in circles around them.

May spotted Drew in the middle. He wasn't smirking anymore. He looked rather pale actually.

Solidad, Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Paul, Gary and Harley all grabbed sticks as the ending guitar solo came.

They enacted a sword fight with the sticks as Drew came close to her again.

The girls knocked the boys back and the boys landed on the ground. Drew cupped May's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer, instead taking a deep breath.

The end of the song came and just as the last note rang out, the girl stabbed their sticks down, making it look like they'd stabbed the boys.

May however did not see this as Drew had currently occupied her attention by kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I am back! Oh my goodness I've missed this so much! I am sorry for my disappearance. Like I said before, my wrists were hurting and I was going to wait until my holidays to go on hiatus, but I didn't want to risk it. But yeah, I am back now! WOO HOO! And I'm all better so hopefully I'll be able to continue my writing again! Yay!**

**Now, I have no idea how I'm going to do this because I have missed 10 days I think? I'll have to check. But I don't know what to do. I don't want to catch up all in one go, because let's face it, that's ridiculous and I wouldn't be able to do that, but I feel as though I do have to make up the gap. What I think the best thing to do is to maybe try and do a few extras on the days I can until I make up the number I missed. I will still at least do one a day though.**

**And now we come to this chappie. I'm not exactly happy with it. It's finished, but I feel like it's unresolved. I dunno. Tell me what you think of that. I feel like I needed to put something else there. **

**Also! I LOVE SKILLET! And I got the idea for this from watching a video on youtube of a dance performance on 'Whispers in the dark'.**

www. youtube watch?v=D1q50N-AXss **that is the link if anyone can be bothered to take out the spaces and look. If you do, skip to about 5:03 for the dance. That's how I imagine it to be like.**

**So I thought, 'flash, why not do a flash mob!' :D **

**So review and tell me what you thought of it ;P**


	50. Cut

**Prompt: Cut**

**Contestshipping**

"CUT!"

May and Drew broke apart, each wiping their mouth and spitting while Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, Harley, Solidad, Gary and Leaf all got up.

"That was so cheesy," May complained.

Mina pouted.

"Hey, I'm a cheesy writer," she protested, "I gotta give the audience enough cheese to make their sandwiches after all."

May and Drew both shot her strange looks.

"And unrealistic," Drew added, "I mean, why on earth would I suddenly kiss her like that after I insulted her. And who actually does flash mobs in real life?"

"You do obviously," Mina said, "and, it was cute. Besides, it's just for a movie."

"And why was I dragged into this?" Paul asked.

"Because you love Dawn," Mina said, "All of you be ready for the second take in 30 minutes."

"2nd take!" May yelled.

"Yeah," Mina said, "You guys messed up the dance. And May and Drew, you need to work on that kiss." Mina cheerfully skipped away, dragging Jaiden who shot helpless looks at them.

"Well that's wonderful!" Misty said sarcastically, "Ash, this is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

"It's always you," Misty muttered.

"It was probably Gary," Leaf said, snorting, "and his stupid flirtatious habits distracting him."

"Hey!" Gary protested, "I wasn't even looking at any other girl except for you."

"Maybe it was Paul," Dawn suggested, "He's always looking grumpy." Paul glared at her.

"Stupid troublesome girl," he muttered, "She said someone messed up the dance, not the expression."

Harley and Solidad just watched.

"Lovebirds," Harley said knowingly.

"I agree," Solidad said.

"Like you two can talk!" Everyone screamed at the two adults.

May and Drew just sidled away.

"You wanna practise?" Drew asked, a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" May said.

"You poor little dense airhead," Drew said, "Of course you wouldn't get it." He stopped her by grabbing her hand and swung her around back to him, kissing her before she could protest.

Meanwhile, Mina giggled, watching everything on camera.

"And he said he wouldn't kiss her after insulting her," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I used the prompt in the right way, but the last one just felt so incomplete that I had to do something.**

**Also thank you guys so much! I have exactly 500 reviews as I'm posting this chappie. That is so amazing! You guys are all so awesomistic (yes I did just say that) and I thank you all so much for your feedback and support.**

**And so now that I've said that, please continue your support and review! Tell me what you thought of it.**


	51. Internet

**Prompt: Internet**

**Contestshipping**

Drew's POV

"AH!"

I opened my eyes, looking over to the girl I was currently travelling with, only Arceus knows why, and raised an eyebrow questioningly at why she would let out such a loud shriek when my ears were still in close proximity of her.

"What?" I asked. She turned to me, her eyes full of unspoken horror and slammed her laptop shut. Her cheeks slowly started to turn pink and her eyes cast downwards.

I smirked.

"Is my presence enough now to make you blush?" I asked. She inhaled sharply.

"Don't say things like that," she said.

"Why not?" I asked, "Is it because you're afraid to admit it's true?"

"No!" she shrieked, "People could hear you and get the wrong idea!"

I was puzzled now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She slowly opened the laptop again and pressed he spacebar twice.

"I found something a bit…Disturbing," she said slowly. I sighed.

"What now?" I asked. I shuffled closer and peered over her shoulder.

"NO!" May shrieked, still apparently unaware that I wanted to keep my hearing, "Not like that! Look at the screen like a normal person!" I rolled my eyes.

"May, I can't see any other way," I said, "Now what's causing you to fuss?"

"I found something in the suggestions of my browser and this is what it came up with," May said. She clicked on the web browser and the already open page came up.

As soon as I read the first line, I could feel the blush on my face.

_Bulbapedia, Shipping: contestshipping._

_Contestshipping is the belief that __**May and Drew**__ belong in a __**romantic relationship**__._

"And it's quite stalkerish," May said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She scrolled down and if it was possible for my cheeks to get any redder, they would be.

**_Evidence._**

I blushed, reading how many 'hints' there were, ranging from the roses, to her holding me above the water, to me smiling, to her blushing.

"And it gets worse," May said solemnly.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a fan fiction pages dedicated to writing stories about us getting together. Take this writer, A thorn in a Rose. They're nuts in writing these stories about us. Just look at this!" May said, opening a new tab.

My jaw dropped when I saw the author had over 193 stories all dedicated to Contestshipping.

Just read this bit," May said, "And tell me you don't want to hide yourself under a blanket." She opened one and scrolled down. She pointed to where she wanted me to read from and I followed it.

By the end, my face could have been redder than May's bandana. Mostly because the writer had described the scene I had imagined how my confession would go, which was especially creepy since the only person who I had told was Solidad.

May turned to look at me.

"W-who do you think has done this?" May asked, "It's just awkward."

I heard giggling coming from the computer lab.

"And for this one, we could totally write about May getting sick and she kisses him in her sick state. And then when she's better, Drew will be sick and she asks about it only to find out what she did which will lead to a confession!"

May and I both looked at each other at the same time.

"I think we're about to find out," I said. She nodded. We both got up, leaving May's laptop where it was and crept up to the door. When I peeked in, the first thing I saw was the computer screen, open to the profile of the author 'A thorn in a Rose' and a story currently being written up.

"It's that author!" I hissed to May.

"Well, let's catch them red handed!" May exclaimed, "And set them straight."

She pushed me forwards and we both tumbled, blocking the door.

"Warning next time May," I said, getting up, brushing myself off. She got up too and we both looked up, coming face to face with the culprits.

May's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Harley?!" She squeaked. True the Cacturne suit wearing man was there, but it was the second person who really shocked me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"SOLIDAD!?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this was super long! At least it felt that way. I don't actually know. **

**I DON'T OWN BULBAPEDIA, but that site is awesome and I was considering writing out the hints they included there, but I didn't know if I was allowed to so I just left it. If you really want to see the hints we all already know about, go look. Sometimes it's fun just to read over them.**

**Also! I know this seems unfinished, but I really felt like that was where it needed to end. Anymore and it would've ruined it! I think at least ;P Let me know if you'd like a sequel and I'll see if I can fit one to a prompt.**

**And I know I've done 3 contestshippings in a row, I'll try to add some more variety in again, but the last few prompts have just fit contestshipping so well!**

**Review and tell me wat you thought. How would you think they'd all react to this ;P**


	52. Motorcycle

**Prompt: Motorcycle**

**Caffeineshipping**

Mina's eyes widened as soon as she saw Jaiden pull up with a motorcycle in front of her house.

She immediately ran out the door and hovered around in circles as he turned off the engine and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

"Hey Mina," he said, swinging himself off and standing on the sidewalk.

"When did you get a motorbike? When did you get your licence? Or a better question, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, backing him up against the brick wall of her house, poking him in the chest, which really wasn't doing much since he was wearing a thick leather motorbike jacket.

Jaiden gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could have some space.

"I just got my full licence today," he said, "and I've had that bike for about 2 weeks. I didn't tell you, because I wanted it to be a surprise. You said you wanted to ride a motorbike after all so I had to wait until I got my full licence before I could take you for a drive."

Mina's face went blank until she realized what he'd said.

"You got your licence so you take me for a ride!" she exclaimed. She squealed and jumped up and down before galloping around the red and black motorcycle excitedly.

Jaiden chuckled and picked up the helmet he had dropped when Mina pushed him. He slipped off the back pack Mina hadn't even realized he'd been wearing and tossed something black and green at her.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling it from her face.

"Leather jacket," he said, "You'll need it if you wanna ride. Trust me. I figured you'd like the one with the green stripes down the arms rather than the yellow one."

"Thank you!" Mina yelled, "You got me a jacket too!" She ran inside to change her jackets and came back out wearing the biker jacket. Jaiden tossed her a matching helmet.

Mina grinned as she put it on.

Jaiden did the same and got back on before starting the engine. He revved the engine and Mina squealed in excitement. She slipped on the back behind him.

"Hold onto me," Jaiden said, "And put your feet on the rests behind my feet." Mina did as she was told; wrapping her arms firmly around his middle.

"Ready?" Jaiden asked.

"Ready!" Mina called cheerfully.

The whole time Mina squealed in pure exhilaration and excitement.

When they got back to Mina's house, she let out a disappointed whine.

"I guess I have to give it back now," she said, "It was fun while it lasted."

Jaiden got off, taking off his helmet again and followed her inside.

He found Mina already shrugging the jacket off and exchanging it for her other one.

"Keep them," he said, as she tried to hand them back "They're yours. Besides, you'll need them for next time when we start travelling again."

Mina's eyes sparkled.

"You mean we're going to ride the motorbike to travel? Together?" she asked.

Jaiden chuckled and nodded.

Mina's squeals filled his ears again and he seriously wondered if she had any consideration for the high decibels she was hitting.

But before he had much time to do that, he was distracted as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly before leaning up to his ear.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. She leaned just a little further and planted a quick kiss next to his ear.

Jaiden's face went bright red and any thoughts about his possible hearing loss went out the window as his only thought was that it was totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first of my catch up chapters. I finally figured out how many days I missed. 10. So over the next few weeks I will be randomly including these catch up chapters whenever I can fit them.**

**And I'm sorry for all of you who don't like OC shippings. I had to do caffeineshipping for this because it was about MOTORBIKES! I've always wanted to ride on a motorbike with someone like that. Just a little random piece of information.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Would you like to ride on a motorcycle?**


	53. The moon

**Prompt: The moon**

**Pokeshipping**

Sometimes she found him staring up at the moon on a clear dark night. He always looked somewhat sad even though there was a slight smile on his face. Not his regular goofy grin. This smile was real. It was bittersweet.

She had to wonder what he was thinking of.

So tonight, she gently crept up next to him.

She heard him sigh.

"What's up May?" he asked, not turning to look at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she retorted, "I want to know what's going on Ash. You look kinda of sad."

"Isn't there someone really important in your life?" he asked. She thought. There were lots of important people.

"And not just your mum or family, but someone else who is special," he continued, "Someone who you don't really get to see."

She thought. Well, yes there was a certain coordinator she thought of from time to time, but she never really got to see him other than their run ins at contests.

"Yeah," she said, urging him to continue, "Do you have someone like that?" Ash nodded slowly.

"What do you do when you're in love with this person? What do you do when you miss this person so badly that it hurts you?" he asked. He turned to look at her and noticed for the first time just how pained his eyes were.

"You find the only solace you can," he said, answering his own question and turning back, "And I know the moon is the same as the one she once said she looks at night. Sometimes it makes me feel closer to her. And sometimes I can almost feel her with me."

She imagined what it would be like. What would she feel like if at the next contest Drew never bumped into her and she didn't see him again. Her heart ached, but it broke in half for Ash, understanding his pain.

He turned to her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to see her," she said. Ash was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "because she might miss you just as much."

She got up and walked away, leaving Ash with that thought.

He sighed and looked back at the moon as if it would give him the answer.

"I miss you."

Somewhere, far away, a certain red head gym leader smiled in her sleep as the moon shone through the open window and lit up her peaceful pale face.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, I thought it was kinda sweet. And you'll notice the not-so-sneaky contestshipping hints ;P Because apparently I can't write without contestshipping taking over my brain ;P**

**Is there someone you miss a lot like that? I know I do.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. **


	54. Black and Blue

**Prompt: Black and Blue**

**Ikarishipping**

"Why do they say black and blue?" Mina asked.

Jaiden turned to look at her, giving her a funny look.

"Where did this come from?" Jaiden asked.

"I'm not sure," Mina said, "I just heard Harley say he's black and blue." Jaiden chuckled.

"That means he's bruised," Jaiden said. Mina gave him a funny look now. Jaiden rolled his eyes and went back trying to sleep.

She suddenly gasped and ran out.

Solidad, Harley and Jaiden just watched her go.

"Crazy girl," Jaiden muttered.

"But you love her for it," Harley sang, prancing away.

Solidad chuckled as Jaiden's face went red.

"DAWN! PAUL! STOP!" Mina yelled, seeing the two up ahead.

"What?" Paul grunted in slight aggravation, looking away from the heated argument for just a moment.

"Kinda busy here!" Dawn exclaimed, going to slap Paul.

Mina jumped in and grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Wait a minute," Mina said.

She leaned in close to Paul, who immediately backed away. She let go of Dawn.

"Would you hold still a minute," Mina said, grabbing Paul's shirt tightly. He struggled and his eyes went wide as Mina stared directly into his eyes.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "good." She let go, making Paul stumbled back, not expecting the sudden release.

"You're worse than troublesome," He muttered.

Mina ignored it and leant close to Dawn.

"Ah Mina, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, bending back.

"Why do neither of you hold still!?" Mina exclaimed. She grabbed Dawn's face with her hands and stared at her eyes for a minute.

"Perfect!" Mina exclaimed, releasing Dawn.

Both Dawn and Paul stood up and faced Mina.

"What?" Paul asked grumpily.

"You guys are black and blue!" Mina exclaimed, "You're made for each other!" Before Dawn and Paul could ask what she was talking about, Mina pushed them together.

"Look at your eyes," she said, "Black and blue!" Dawn and Paul rolled their eyes.

"You're crazy Mina," Dawn said.

"I'll say," Paul muttered. Mina pouted.

"Oh come on, I've given you guys an excuse to kiss will you just take it instead of insulting me for once!" Mina said.

Dawn and Paul gave her a flat look.

"You've tried this about 15 times!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this is crazy, but let me explain. This idea is of how I got the idea from the prompt. Does that make sense? I dunno. Let me rephrase. This idea was based on how I get ideas for the prompt. Mina represents my thought pattern. This idea for this was literally me going, What's black and blue? Have someone tell me what black and blue meant, only for me to think of Dawn and Paul's eyes, connect it and think Ikarishipping. So there, that's basically what goes through my head when I come up with these. And I thought, hey why not write a story, representing my thought process since I couldn't really figure out what to do with Ikari after the eyes bit other than to get them to kiss (hence Mina trying to force the together ;P) **

**So...Now that I've explained that, someone tell me what you think in a review? Please tell me I'm not the only one with crazy thought patterns out there.**


	55. Love stories

**Prompt: Love Stories**

**Contestshipping**

Drew's POV

"Uh…Hi Drew?" Solidad said meekly.

May blinked.

I blinked.

Harley shrieked.

Solidad covered her ears.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

This was possibly the MOST awkward thing to have happened to me. Even more awkward than the time my fan girls had mobbed me while I was in my PJs.

"Look hun," Harley said, "They discovered us, we should tell them one of our romantic stories!"

I backed away.

"No thanks," I said, "I don't wanna know what other sick plots you've forced on May and I.

"They aren't that sick," Harley said, snorting and crossing his arms, "In fact, you only get sick in one so far."

Solidad shrugged.

"You might take some tips from them actually Drew," Solidad said. I fought the urge to blush and turn away from May.

"I don't need them," I said.

Solidad glared and Harley laughed.

"Obviously if you're denying you do," Harley said. Solidad smirked (I think she's been hanging out with me too long).

"True that Harley," Solidad said, Oh, let's read this one. 'Meaning of the rose' sounds good. Or shall I read 'kiss it better?' That could help you."

"I don't need any help!" I exclaimed, "I can handle it myself." Solidad raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it," Harley said.

"Fine!" I yelled. I turned to May and grabbed her face.

"What? Drew?" she asked. I crushed my lips against hers.

She gasped, pulled away and next thing I knew she slapped me.

I gently raised a hand to my cheek as I watched her storm away.

"Got it under control huh?" Solidad teased.

"Move, I need to read those stories."

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't guess, this was a sequel to internet a few chapters back. This one actually worked. kinda. It's somewhat crazy ;P I was in a really hyped up mood**

**And just let me say, Poor Drew.**

**Review and tell me if you thought it was as crazy as I thought it was.**


	56. Sickness

**Prompt: Sickness**

**Caffeineshipping**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Jaiden said.

"Thank you," Mina said nasally, pulling a tissue from the tissue box and blowing her already red nose with it.

No sooner had she thrown the tissue in the now overflowing bin, did she sneeze again…twice.

"Bless you again," Jaiden said for like the millionth time.

Mina pulled a face at him and wiped her nose.

"My nose hurts!" she exclaimed, "I hate hay fever!"

"Well, it wouldn't have been that bad if you decided NOT to go smell those flowers," Jaiden reminded her.

Mina pouted and rubbed her red, sore and quite puffy eyes.

"But they smelt so good," she complained, "and they were pretty too. Can't you give me my eye drops already?"

"I already did," Jaiden said, "10 minutes ago and you hated it then."

"Why aren't they working?!" Mina yelled, rubbing her itchy eyes again.

"Mina stop that," Jaiden said, grabbing her hands, "You'll make it worse."

"Let go of my hands Jaiden. I'm gonna ah-ah-ah-ACHOO!" Mina cut herself off as she sneezed again, ducking her hand down so it wouldn't go all over him.

Jaiden released her and she went to grab another tissue.

"They're all gone," Mina said, her voice sounding really nasally.

"Just wait," Jaiden said, getting up, "and I'll grab your special ones."

"Please," Mina said, "and be quick. My nose is dripping!" Jaiden headed out and grabbed the box of Aloe Vera tissues from beside her bed and brought them back to her, only to find she'd tilted her head all the way back and was once again rubbing her eyes.

He handed her a tissue, which she then used to loudly blow her nose.

"Thanks," Mina said, "what would I do without you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jaiden asked.

"Nope!" Mina said, grinning. Her face soon fell again though.

"AH! STUPID EYES!" she yelled, "why are they so itchy?!"

"Maybe you just need a distraction for a while?" Jaiden suggested.

"What can possibly distract me from this?" Mina asked.

"Something shocking," Jaiden said.

"Like what?" Mina said.

"Cold water?" Jaiden said.

"No way," Mina said, "I don't want to be wet or cold."

"A sudden scare?" he said.

"Well kinda ruins the sudden if you tell me," Mina pointed out.

"I could kiss you," he offered.

"That sounds better-wait! WHAT! Mmmmfffff!"

Jaiden, as you probably could have guessed, had quickly leaned over and kissed her.

He pulled away and tried to gauge her reaction.

Well, it had worked. She had completely forgotten about her eyes and nose…

Until she sneezed in his face.

* * *

**A/N: HAY FEVER COUNTS AS A SICKNESS TO ME! Even though it's an allergy...Cause that totally makes sense :S I dunno. I ****_HAD_****to get that out of my system because I had hay fever really bad today. It was driving me up the wall!**

**Also, anyone else think Jaiden was really quick to offer to kiss her?**

**I guess a sneeze to face is what he gets for doing that ;P I guess he will be getting sick now ;P**

**Review and tell me what you think! Who else had really bad hay fever?**


	57. Celebrating a birthday

**Prompt: Celebrating a Birthday**

**Pokeshipping**

Ash, being Ash of course, had decided to throw a birthday party.

And this was having a twist.

He had a condition that you had to dress up in the most ridiculous thing you could find.

When the guests turned up, Ash greeted the door wearing a dress shirt, stockings, a blue cape and fluoro green underwear over the top.

Misty was wearing bright purple lipstick. Her hair and face was covered in glitter and her yellow dress was inside out. She a had huge black blow on her head and a huge black bow was tied around her middle.

Mina was wearing sparkly silver high heels, purple and white striped toe socks, a black and white dress with a huge red coat over the top. Her hair was gelled back in half a Mohawk and the front was full of bows.

Jaiden was wearing shin pads, arm pads, a red checked flannel t-shirt, a straw hat and black shorts.

May was wearing a bright pink leather jumpsuit and thick black rimmed fake glasses. Her hair was pulled up in a topknot.

Next to May, Drew had been forced in a tellietubbie onesie. He did not happy about it at all.

Dawn happily went about in a white blonde wig, wearing a garbage bag, leggings and a belt. Maybe it was because she was wearing a wig and therefore wouldn't be associated with the terribly out of fashion

Paul was dressed in a school girl's dress and looked even more unpleased at his outfit than Drew was. He wore knee high socks and Dawn had pulled the bright pink extensions she'd attached into two pigtails that were very wonky.

Ash was very pleased with the way it had turned out and the night progressed with much talking and laughing at each other.

When it came to the games, Drew had to drink raw egg. Paul had to chug down a blended meal. Jaiden had to eat an anchovies sandwich (he ended up vomiting), Ash had to eat blue cheese, Misty had to eat a whole block of chocolate in 30 seconds, Mina had to scull a bottle of ice-coffee in 20 seconds (she went totally hyper after as you could guess), May had to stuff as many lollies into her mouth as possible and Dawn had to drink a smoothie which was a combined drink of food items that Ash couldn't even remember putting in.

When it came to presents time, he thanked each person for their gift. May got him a souvlaki, Drew gave him a total of 490 Pokédollars, Paul got him a new Pokéball belt, Mina gave him a packet of bacon, Dawn got him new gloves and shoes, Jaiden got him several travel snack packs.

But Misty's caught his attention. She'd finally decided to offer up her heart for him.

Ash was slightly shocked and had to take her out for a moment to talk seriously.

Drew, Paul, Mina, Dawn, Jaiden and May all waited nervously to see how it would turn out.

When Ash and Misty came back out, they were holding hands and the gang let out the breath they didn't even know they were holding in.

Ash leaned over to Misty's ear, grinning.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

**A/N: Ironically enough, I actually went to a party today. the theme was dressing up ridiculous and so that was the inspiration for this.**

**Sorry for rushing this, honestly I feel tired after the party.**

**And yes, the description for Mina's outfit was actually what I wore.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. What possible outfit would you have come up with if it were you?**


	58. Wonder

**Prompt: Wonder**

**Ikarishipping**

Dawn's POV

I smiled as I looked out the window at my husband and 2 year old daughter.

It was autumn and Paul was playing in the leaves with Tessie.

She smiled and laughed as her dad threw more leaves on the pile for her to jump into.

Despite having my dark blue eyes and black hair, she looked so much like Paul.

They even shared the same smile…On the rare occasions I actually saw his smile.

Which ever since Tessie was born, I'd been seeing more of.

I think he loved having his daughter. Not that I doubted he loved me, I knew he did but in a different way; but somehow I felt like Tessie held a meaning that went deeper than just his daughter. The way he looked at her was unlike any other I had seen.

And he spoilt her like crazy! Unlike the way he treated his Pokémon, he was rather gentle with her and liked to give her treats.

Of course, being Paul, he didn't go overboard, but sometimes I was curious at just how many extra chocolate chip cookies he'd snuck under the table and into her waiting hands.

What was it about my daughter that made him look at her like that?

The door opened, Paul carrying Tessie in his arms, fast asleep.

"You might wanna put her to bed troublesome," he said, handing her over.

"Alright," I said, "While I do that, there's some fried chicken in the pan if you'd like something to eat. I was about to call you guys in anyway."

He leaned over and quickly pecked my cheek.

"I love you," he said. I blushed and ducked my head, avoiding his gaze, which would no doubt be somewhat smug. He always knew. I swear he did.

I ducked away down to Tessie's bedroom.

Her walls were painted a dark shade of purple and she had a few posters of Pokémon on the walls already. All across the floor were her toys. I'd have to clean it later.

I pulled back the white and purple bed sheets with one arm still holding the sleeping girl to my hip.

I gently lay her back and pulled the covers back up to her chin.

I shut the curtains, not wanting the light to wake her.

I kissed her forehead gently and took a step back to look at her.

What was it about her that changed Paul?

I had to wonder.

* * *

**A/N: And we know why right? At least I hope we do. For those who haven't read any of my other stories, more specifically the oneshot I did in this challenge WAY back for Black Balloon, Tessie reminds Paul of Karla. And before I confuse anyone, Karla is a custom character I made as Paul's childhood friend who died in an accident. Hence why she's special.**

**So review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	59. Medicine

**Prompt: Medicine**

**Contestshipping**

"Holy Mew May!" May exclaimed, "Would you hold still and take your medication?"

May stubbornly turned her head away from the spoon Max held out, pursing her lips tight shut as she refused to take it.

"Why do you hate medicine so much?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah," Harley said, licking the finger he'd dipped into the bottle, "It doesn't taste that bad."

"That's disgusting Harley," Drew said.

"No Drew," Harley said, "I said it tasted not too bad. Kinda like strawberries." Drew noticeably twitched.

"What's wrong Drew?" Harley asked.

"Out of all the things you could've said just then, you just had to tell me it was strawberry," Drew groaned.

"I give up!" Max exclaimed, throwing the spoon, "If you want to stay with the flu then fine! Don't take your medicine." He stormed out.

Drew looked at the spoon and the medicine bottle.

He sighed heavily.

"I cannot believe what I'm about to do," he muttered, "Harley, hold her still. Solidad, get her mouth open, ever if you have to force it."

He walked over to the spoon, picked it up and dusted it off. He poured he correct dosage.

The sounds of May thrashing around in bed was heard as Harley pinned her down.

Solidad slowly forced May's mouth opened.

Drew stuck the spoon into her mouth and poured it into her mouth.

May was about tho spit it out again when Drew covered her mouth with his hand.

"Swallow," he commanded. May stopped and stared at him, her eyes silently challenging him.

"Swallow," he demanded again, "or I will force you by other methods May." May nervously swallowed, forgetting for a moment the medicine.

Drew let go, sure she'd drank it and May started gagging at the taste.

"Now I have to see," Drew said, "What it taste like."

Before May could retort, Drew had leaned down and kissed her.

"Now that's gross," Harley said.

"What?" Solidad asked, "I thought you said you'd been waiting for Drew to make a move."

"Not that," Harley said, "May's sick. Drew will get sick swaping spit like that."

Drew pulled away and wiped his mouth, spitting in disgust.

"That does not taste like strawberries," he said.

* * *

**A/N: this was inspired from three things.**

**One, Drew's strawberry love obviously.**

**Two, medicine that is supposed to taste like something, but just ends up tasting awful.**

**Three, that scene from Roses, Sabotage and Drew (something I write ages ago) where May turns her head away from the medicine, only drinking it from Drew.**

**So review and tell me what you thought. Who else hates the flavoured medicine like that. Yuck!**


	60. Pregnant

**Prompt: Pregnant**

**Pokeshipping**

"Ash?"

Ash stopped midway eating his pizza topped with nachos and looked up at the redhead sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"Yes Misty?" he asked, lowering his food slowly, hoping that maybe it would be quick and he wouldn't have to give up much of his valuable eating time.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Oh…well ok, I'll get you something after I finish this," he said, gesturing to his apple pie.

"Ash," Misty said, drawing it out. Ash paused, the pie halfway to his mouth.

"Yes Misty?" he asked.

"I want that," she said, pointing to his pie.

"But Misty!" Ash exclaimed, "If you're hungry you should probably eat proper food."

"I want that," Misty repeated.

"But it's mine," Ash said, pulling his best puppy look, "I wanted it too!"

"Who's pregnant?" Misty said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Ash sighed.

"You are," he said, reluctantly handing over his precious food.

"Good boy," Misty said, happily biting into it. Ash just watched, with a slightly pained look.

"I hate pregnancies," he muttered.

"I heard that," Misty said.

Ash yelped and ran away, trying to dodge her mallet, oblivious to the fact that Misty was 7 months pregnant and couldn't chase after him.

* * *

**Ikarishipping**

There were only a few things in life could make Paul lose his cool.

There was troublesome. That girl could make his calm demeanour fly out the window, something he hated for her to do.

There was Reggie. His annoying brother could sometimes be so embarrassing that even Paul couldn't resist snapping.

There was those people who were mean in any way to troublesome. That always made him fly off the handle.

Actually, anything to do with troublesome at all made him lose control of his emotions.

There was even less that could make him faint.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he came inside, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the bathroom," Dawn yelled. He rolled his eyes and made his way up to greet his wife.

He opened the door and immediately saw her grinning face.

His eyes travelled and snagged on what he saw in her hands.

"Hi Paul," She said, "Welcome home. I'm pregnant."

Apparently that was one of the few things to make Paul pass out.

"I think he's happy," Dawn said cheerfully, shrugging and continuing as if he hadn't just fainted.

* * *

**Caffeineshipping**

"Mina, we need to talk," Jaiden said.

Mina looked up from stuffing her face with raspberry ice-cream and looked at her husband.

"Yeah," she said, "What do you wanna talk about? Is it still the curtains? I know you hate the colour, but really, you couldn't wait a few more weeks? It's not even that ugly, I don't know why you're complaining."

Jaiden shot her a mildly confused look.

"Did you not say that?" Mina asked, "Must've been a funny dream. Well, maybe you wanna talk about whether we should enter contests again? I already told you, now isn't the right time to be doing that."

"Mina," Jaiden said sternly, "You need to stop eating ice-cream for a minute."

Mina reluctantly put the spoon down and put the lid over the ice-cream tub.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" Jaiden asked.

Mina shot him a funny look.

"Is that it?" she asked, "You got me to stop eating ice-cream for that? I could've just told you I'm fine." She went to open the tub again, but Jaiden stopped her.

"No really Mina," Jaiden said, "I'm worried. You've been acting crazy. Well, crazier than usual, your moods have been uncontrollable and you've been putting on weight because you keep eating ice-cream! I want to know if you're ok? Did something happen to make you upset?"

"No," Mina said.

"Then what's going on?" Jaiden asked, "I just don't know."

"I can't think of anything," Mina said. Jaiden put an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Come on please," he said, "I just wanna help." Mina tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to remember.

She clicked her fingers together.

"I know what it is!" she exclaimed.

Jaiden looked at her expectantly.

"I was supposed to tell you ages ago, but I forgot," she said, "I'm pregnant."

Mina happily opened the tub of raspberry ice-cream and started to eat again, not noticing the way Jaiden was gaping.

* * *

**Contestshipping and Festivalshipping**

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

It was the first question Solidad asked May when she walked into the house.

"Shh," May hissed. She jumped forwards and clamped a hand over Solidad's mouth.

Drew came in after, carrying the bags from the long journey to Solidad's house.

"Hey Drew," Harley said, coming in, "I'll show you to you and May's room. Oh, be quiet, Naomi's sleeping."

Drew followed Harley down the hall, after being briefly attacked by Harley and Solidad's 4 year old boy Hamish.

All the while, Solidad looked at May with raised eyebrows until May eventually let go.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Solidad asked, gesturing after Drew.

May shook her head.

"I have no idea how to tell him," May said, "Hang on, how did you know?"

"Oh, I knew the moment Drew called me to tell me about all the strange things you've been doing. Eating pizza with chocolate and apples on top. Moody, gaining weight. May, I've been through two pregnancies, I know the signs," Solidad said, "I figured you'd tell him in your own time so I just left it."

"I don't know how," May repeated, "He's just been so strange lately."

"He's been worried about you," Solidad said, "Why else do you think he'd call me to ask if I knew what was going on?"

"Well, it's my first time being like this," May said, "I guess it makes sense, which makes it scarier to tell him."

"It's easy," Solidad said, "you'll find he might react better than you think."

Harley and Drew came back in, Harley holding Hamish up to avoid Drew's legs getting attacked by the boy who'd apparently taken an extreme disliking to Drew's pants.

"Look, I'll go first," Solidad whispered.

"Hey Solidad," Drew said, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Drew. Hey Harley," Solidad said, "I'm pregnant." Harley shifted Hamish in his arms and then turned to look at Solidad.

"Again?" He asked, "Can we please name this one Harley Jr?"

"We're not naming him Harley Jr," Solidad said sternly, "If it is a him."

"Really?" May asked, "Are you really?"

"Why else do you think I invited you guys to help me here?" Solidad said with a cheeky grin.

"Great," Drew said, "I'm happy for you and all, but do you really need another trouble maker?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were expecting your own 'troublemaker'," Solidad said, nudging May.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Drew and May flushed as Drew's gaze locked on her.

"Hey Harley," Solidad said, "Come on, I'm going to teach you to change Naomi's nappy."

"Do I have to?" Harley whined, following her.

The door shut and Solidad immediately pressed her ear against the door.

"So we aren't actually doing that?" Harley said hopefully.

"No," Solidad said, "I wanna hear how this turns out."

"So May actually is?" Harley asked. Solidad nodded and gestured for Harley to be quiet.

"Weird." Drew said, shrugging as he spread out.

"Yeah," May said. She walked over to the couch and snuggled up to Drew. He shot her a suspicious look.

"Is there something you'd like?" he asked. She swallowed.

"Just a cuddle while I think about our future with our troublemaker," she said. He looked down at her.

"So you're pregnant then?" he asked, a slightly hopeful tone creeping into his voice. She nodded. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

A smirk crossed his face and he leant down to her ear.

"Can we name it Drew Jr?" he asked. Drew spent the rest of the time nursing a bruise on his shoulder, but he insisted her face was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So, actually, today happens to be my halfaversary. It's been exactly 6 months since I posted my first story (based on my calendar that is). So I thought I'd do something a bit special and include multiple shippings in the one story. I hope you like it! :D**

**Wow! Six months!**

**So let me spit out a few stats.**

**So far 59 people have followed me, 72 have favourited me. WOW! YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING! I WOULD GIVE RASPBERRY ICE-CREAM TO EVERYONE IF I COULD! You all amaze me so much. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews and EVERYTHING :D**

**And on a different note, review and tell me what you thought **


	61. Perfect

**Prompt: Perfect**

**Caffeineshipping**

"I'm so short!" Mina exclaimed, storming inside and pouting as she grumpily sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms and gave Jaiden an evil eye from across the room.

"Ok, what happened?" Jaiden asked.

"I'm too short!" Mina exclaimed, "Just look at me. I'm a shrimp."

"Who told you that?" Jaiden asked.

Mina held up her hand.

"Well, let's see, there was Drew, Ash, Paul, Brock, Max, Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, Daisy, mum, dad, Harley, Solidad, Nurse Joy, shall I go on?" she asked sarcastically, counting off her fingers.

"I don't believe everyone you just said told you that you were too short," Jaiden said.

"Maybe not," Mina said, shrugging, "But they others at least said I was short."

"That's because you are short Mina," Jaiden said, "Just how tall do you measure?" Mina muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked teasingly.

"I said I get the picture. I'm too short," Mina said grumpily, "I wish I was just a little bit taller."

"I don't," Jaiden said.

"Why?" Mina demanded, looking slightly angry, "So you can say you're so much taller than me?"

"Stand up," Jaiden said. Mina rolled her eyes.

"No," she said, "Why would I do that?"

"Trust me," Jaiden said.

Mina grouchily got up, not looking at all impressed.

Jaiden's eyes scanned up and down her height.

"Don't judge my shortness," Mina said, looking even ore irritated, "It's not my fault I'm too short."

"I don't think you're too short," Jaiden said, "I think you're height is perfect."

Mina's gaze softened a little.

"You're only saying that because you're my best friend, but thanks anyway," she said.

"No I mean it," Jaiden insisted. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

Mina blushed, tucking her face into his chest to hide it from him.

"See?" Jaiden said, "You're the perfect height to be comfortable."

"Not everyone's the same height as you Jaiden," Mina muttered into his shirt.

"Not everyone else matters," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: I was tempted to do a different shipping, but in the end this won out because someone said the same thing to me. I'm short if you couldn't tell.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. Are you short? Do you get teased for it as much as I do (quite a lot if you wanted to know).**


	62. 4:29

**Prompt: 4:29**

**Contestshipping**

_I called you out here today_

_Because I have something I need to say_

_It's as plain as the ceiling_

_This stupid feeling_

_That makes me need to shout_

_But not let it out_

_Up until now it's been my secret_

_And I hope I don't regret_

_Telling you I love your smile_

_I love your style_

_I love your clumsy trips_

_Your eyes and your lips_

_And I straight out love you_

_And I hope you do to_

_And if you'd let me have a wish_

_I'd wish for a kiss_

_And for at 4: 29…_

_For you to be mine?_

May looked up from the card she'd just read and stared straight at Drew with a very seriously straight face.

Drew, who had been confident until then, shifted and fidgeted under her sharp gaze.

"You have to wait 12 hours," May said.

"What? Why?" Drew whined, apparently not noticing that she didn't say no.

"It's 4:30 now Drew," May said, "Your timing is a little off."

* * *

**A/N: That was such a weird prompt...**

**Yay! Failed attempt at poetry! I really shouldn't try to write poetry. It's probably really insulting to people who actually can write poetry. Sorry guys!**

**Review and tell me what you thought. Of the whole thing, not just the poem ;P**


End file.
